The Snake's Second Chance
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: It's the summer after fifth year, and all is as it should be. Well, except for the fact that the bat of the dungeons is now Harry's age! Will he be able to face going through his sixth year with Harry by his side? And what if he happens to fall for a certain green-eyed boy who lived? And what if his feelings are returned? Slash! SS/HP. Bad!Ginny SEQUEL COMPLETE! Edited!
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

**The Incident**

****This story is set in Harry's Sixth year.. Fifth year has just ended. In fifth year Harry's occlumency lessons are successful, because Harry apologizes to Severus, and the professor tries harder. For the good of the war of course. Sirius is alive. They did go to the ministry, but this time as a group. Harry and the DA with the Order. The summer has just begun.****

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

"Boy! Get down here!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia!" Harry hurriedly pulled his shirt on to rush down the stairs, wondering what on earth she could want. What he saw surprised him pleasantly.

"Sirius!" Harry tackled his dog-father in a hug, making him stumble.

"Hiya Harry," he greeted the boy, no,young man. Harry was still lean, but he seemed to have toned up a bit. Extra defense training must have given him a fair share of muscle. It suited him well.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well," Sirius looked up at Petunia, "It seems there have been some new arrangements that need to be made. The headmaster believes the wards here are no longer enough to keep you safe. He has a preposition for us."

Harry bit his lip, "And?"

Sirius sighed, "I will be living here for the remainder of the summer."

"What!?" Petunia screeched, "You most certainly will not! I will not have any more freaks-"

"Watch your tone," Sirius warned, "It is for the safety of my godson that I will stay. If you allow, I can enlarge a closet into a guest room. It won't be problem."

"You- You can't just barge in here and-"

"I assure I can," He cut her off, "And I'm sure you'll be paid more for having another live here."

His last comment made Harry halt however, "Paid? They were paid to keep me?"

"Of course! We had to make sure they had the money to take care of two growing boys didn't we?"

The boy swallowed hard before narrowing his eyes at his aunt, "You were reimbursed. And I was still a burden?" His soft voice was tinged with hurt, but soon his face was stone and his voice determined, "Well, let's get you settled then."

Sirius looked confused.

"You could enlarge the cupboard," Harry suggested, "I'm sure it will do just fine."

Many miles away, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood a very focused potions master. He was working on a new brew, meant to restore youthful agility and stamina. He was making for himself of course, and the other Order members, hoping to give them the extra lift in the upcoming war. It was a delicate potion, requiring the utmost care and concentration. Just as he was adding a pinch of asphodel, his mark burned. He grabbed the dark blemish in pain. The potion exploded, showering him in brown goo. He hissed as the potion seeped through his cloak. He was able to send his patronus to Albus just before he lost consciousness.

"Oh dear," Albus sighed as he lifted the small teen into his arms, "What have you done now Severus?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Snake's Second Chance

**Severus's Second Chance**

Harry was on his bed, enjoying watching Sirius as he decorated his once pitiful room.

"Not Gryffindor colors, please Siri," he complained.

The shaggy man frowned, "Why not?"

"I have too much of that back in my dorm," he explained, "How about blue? Or grey maybe?"

"Fine fine," Sirius conceded, "As long as it's not green."

"Still prejudiced against Slytherins?"

"They're evil Harry!"

"No they aren't! I'll have you know, Draco and I happen to have gotten along alright by the end of last year. He even helped me escape from that toad, Umbridge."

"You're friends with a Malfoy?" he asked incredulously.

"And Professor Snape taught me a lot last year, not to mention the sheer amount of times he has saved my arse."

"Not that slimy git too!"

"Oh grow up Padfoot, you aren't in school anymore!" Harry was getting frustrated.

Their argument was interrupted by Fawkes appearing in a burst of flames on Harry's bedpost with a roll of parchment attached to her claw.

"It's from Dumbledore," Harry let his eyes roam the letter, "He says he'll be here soon, and it's an emergency."

The doorbell was heard.

"That was fast."

The elder wizard stood tall in his flamboyant robes twirling his beard around his finger idly.

"Harry, my boy!" His eyes were twinkling, "So good to see you. How has this summer been treating you? Good I hope?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he opened the door for the headmaster to enter. He was startled when a skinny boy about his age followed the man.

The boy was pale, with dark black hair hanging down limply around his face. His dark eyes were darting around, as if he was in a new world, and he was wearing his thin bottom lip between his teeth.

Harry coughed, "Erm, Headmaster?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Who is this?"

Albus hummed noncommittally, "All in good time."

Harry sat next to Sirius on the love seat, and studied the young man. He was thin, almost unhealthily so, but he seemed strong. Harry couldn't help but think he was attractive, looking elegant, even if out of place.

He was pulled out of his daze by Black's yelling, "I will not help that greasy old git!"

The old man's eyes were no longer twinkling. They were like cold steel as he replied, "It is not your choice. I'm leaving it up to Harry. Besides, he is anything but old. His mind has been reversed back. He can't remember anything past his seventh birthday right now and I am inclined to believe he won't revert back to his older self."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Severus will only reach the mental capacity and memories of himself at this age here," he gestured to the teen next to him, "Then I think he will have to grow up at a regular pace."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized the identity of the other boy in his sitting room.

"He- He will be my age?"

"Yes I believe so. He's going to have terrible nightmares, as the years catch up in his dreams. You will need to be able to offer him reassurance afterwards."

"Me?" Harry questioned flabbergasted, "Why me?"

"Well only if you will agree to take him for the summer. I cannot as I have numerous responsibilities, like finding a new potions professor and spy. I won't impose on you, but he has no family. The Malfoys were close to him, but we all know of Lucius's allegiances. If you don't take care of him, I don't know who else will."

Harry of course knew that the meddling old codger could easily find someone else, he was Dumbledore after all. But the professor had done so much for him- though Snape wasn't a professor anymore.

Harry nodded.

"Okay, but only if you are the one to tell my relatives," he decided.

"Harry!"

Harry's earlier frustration returned, "Not another word Sirius. Put aside your childish hatred. Severus doesn't even remember it."

The young man looked up at his name, "Will I be staying here?"

His voice sounded young and small, and Harry nodded.

"Yes you will, is that alright with you?"

"I guess so."

Harry looked up at the headmaster.

"He is seven today. He will age a year every night in his mind, until he reaches what ever age his body is now, which I'm guessing is fifteen. Then it should just be the nightmares."

"Why fifteen Headmaster?" Sirius asked.

"Because that is when he took the mark, and his life spiraled out of his control," Dumbledore answered, "He subconsciously wishes to go back to that time. I hope he gets a good second chance with this. He deserves it."


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night

**The First Night**

"Where do I sleep?" The innocence of Severus did not quite fit his teenage body.

Harry shrugged, "I'll just get Siri to transfigure a new bed, but you can stay in my room."

The boy's eyes lit up, "He can do magic? Can I watch?"

He smiled at the young jubilance, "Of course you can, why wouldn't you?"

Harry did not expect the answer though, "Papa doesn't like magic. He says it's bad. But mommy can do magic, and she's good. Honest!"

"Well I can promise it won't be dangerous to make you a bed."

"Momma says I can do magic when I turn eleven. I get to go to a magic school, with other magic people. You're a big kid. Can you do magic? Do you go to the magic school?"

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. Here was his ex-professor telling him he was a big kid. He really had the mind of a seven year old today. Harry frowned thoughtfully.

When he came back to reality, the boy in front of him was crying.

"I didn't mean to ask so many questions! Promise I didn't!" He was curled up on the floor, protecting his head, "Please don't hit me! I'll be good, I will!"

Harry gasped, realizing belatedly that his professor's past was not unlike his own. He reached out hesitantly.

"Snape," he whispered.

The teenage body flinched as if hit and continued shaking.

"Severus I'm not going to hurt you," Harry assured him, "I was just thinking. I wasn't angry. I'm not angry with you Severus."

Dark eyes peeked at him through thin arms.

"You- You're not?"

Harry brought the boy into his arms, cradling him like the child he thought he was, "I'm not upset with you at all. I'm not going to hurt you okay?"

Severus nodded but kept his head protected.

"I'll never hurt you Severus. Never. Even if I'm angry, I won't lay a hand on you. Do you understand me?"

The emotional boy cuddled into Harry, surprising him.

Green orbs looked up to find Sirius in the doorway, watching them with a sad look on his face.

"I need a bed for him Siri," Harry mentioned in a hushed tone.

With a wave of his wand, a twin size bed stood at the other side of the room. He gave a small nod before exiting, closing the door softly behind him.

The boy who lived stood with his new guest asleep in his arms, slightly worried at how easy it was.

When he laid him down, an onyx eye peered up at him, "Will you sing to me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm not a very good singer."

"It's okay. My momma ain't too good either, but I like it when she sings. Will you? Please?"

He couldn't help but oblige the pleading innocent.

"Okay, do you know any songs?"

"Sing me the school song. It's funny."

Harry chuckled to himself before starting, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy hoggy warty warts. Teach us something please…"

It was two in the morning when he heard it. It was quiet, muffled by the sheets of the other bed, but an occasional sniffle could be heard if you listened. Harry was always listening. He was going to just lay there and let the boy fall back asleep until he heard a slight whimper. He stood slowly as to not startle Severus; the boy had obviously had a rough time growing up.

"Stop. Please. I'll be good," His words cut at Harry, and he was overrun by the urge to comfort the boy.

"Sna- Severus. Severus it's just a dream."

The small figure froze for a moment before resuming it's shaking.

Harry touched the boy lightly on the shoulder, "Severus, calm down. Calm down. I'm right here. You're safe."

Severus jerked awake before throwing himself at Harry, "I didn't mean to break anything! The magic just swelled up inside, and he hurt momma, and I couldn't help it!"

"Shhh, it's okay."

He picked the boy up and swayed from side to side soothingly, "Hush little one,"

"Can you forgive me for making a mess? I didn't mean to, I couldn't control it. I'll try harder I promise!"

"Of course, of course. It wasn't your fault."

He was forgiving the boy needlessly, considering this whole incident had happened before he was even born, but it seemed to help the tortured mind of the child.

When Harry went to set him down on his bed, long fingers pulled at his neck.

"No," Severus mumbled, "Stay."

Though he knew deep down that he was only seven inside, the body still belonged to a young man, making Harry feel a little inappropriate about holding him so. But he needed someone to hold him; to chase the bad dreams away, so he was carried to Harry's bed and tucked in. That night, young Severus spent the next few hours in the comfortable embrace of his new protector.


	4. Chapter 4: Felling Fuzzy

**Feeling Fuzzy**

Three days had gone by now. In the mornings Severus seemed to believe he was a year older, but he seemed to understand what was happening.

On the second day he had whispered, "When will it stop?"

Harry had just looked at him sympathetically and muttered, "Soon."

He knew Severus was already up, probably in the kitchen getting himself some cereal.

Harry had showed him around the house, and told him he could help himself. A few more days and he would be a grown boy after all.

Harry was pulling on his jeans when he heard the door slam.

His eyes widened.

"Shite, Vernon's back from that damn business trip."

He heard a loud clatter and an outraged howl, and he took off downstairs.

"Who the bloody buggering hell are you?!" His uncle was screaming. His face was contorted in rage and he was approaching their newest visitor fast, swinging his massive fast wildly about.

"I'm Harry's-"

A hard punch got his chin before a surge of magic had the massive man against the wall.

Sirius came bounding down then stairs. With one look at Severus, he moved toward Vernon.

"I'll take care of this," he said.

Harry wasn't listening though. He was on his knees beside the quivering form of Severus.

"Severus, it's Harry."

He glanced up at his saviour before letting a lone tear fall.

"Harry?"

The bespeckled boy gathered the other close, "I've got you."

His voice vulnerable, Severus pleaded, "Don't be angry. I-I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what Sev?"

"I sp-spilled some m-milk. I only was scared. Did-Didn't-"

"Hush," Harry rocked the boy slowly, "It's okay."

He carried the him up the stairs and laid him on his bed.

"Don't go down there anymore without me anymore okay?"

Big crocodile tears filled those dark eyes, "I'm sorry!"

Harry held his face between his hands, "You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Now, he was 13. Last night had been the first night he hadn't ended up in Harry's bed, though Harry sat by him through the early hours of morning.

Severus snuggled into the side of Harry's leg, "You're warm Harry."

He smiled in response and ran his fingers through his tangled hair, "And your being a sleepyhead."

The day had been normal, well as normal as it ever was for the boy who wouldn't die. That was, until it was time to dress. Harry dressed as usual, facing the corner. He was surprised however when he turned around and found studious eyes trained on him.

A pale blush had spread on Severus's cheeks and he has left the room in a hurry, which made Harry smile.

Maybe when the was over he would have a chance with the boy. The 15 year old one, of course. He was going to be even with Harry soon.

He had left to do some chores when he noticed he hadn't seen Severus for a while. Usually, the young man would hang around Harry to chat or just putter about the yard, but today he was noticeably absent from the lawn.

Harry wiped his hands on his trousers before entering the house, "Sev?" He called.

No answer. He made his way up the steps; attempting to push open his bedroom door. It wouldn't open.

"Severus are you in there?"

The door didn't budge. In a fearful spurt if magic the door was blasted open, and Harry ran in.

When he saw Snape sitting in the floor he saw red, "You were in here the whole time! I was worried why didn't you open the-"

He stopped short. Severus was curled up in a ball, crying.

"Sev? Hey, what's wrong?"

The distraught boy just shook his head, but Harry was having none of it. He picked the smaller teen up and deposited him on his lap.

"Tell me what's wrong," he ordered.

A soft mumble was all that was heard.

"Sorry?" said Harry, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, I don't want to grow up."

Harry looked at him quizzically, "Why not?"

"Things are different."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" The boy shouted. He was obviously frustrated.

"Just days ago, you holding me meant safety. Now-"

He took a deep breath and looked away.

Harry brought his head back around to face him.

"Now what Severus?" His voice was soft and reassuring.

"I don't know!" yelled Severus, "But I feel different. Still safe, but something else. It makes me all fuzzy, and it's scaring the hell outta me. I don't know what to do!"

Harry smirked knowingly before pressing a kiss the the boy's forehead.

"That would be your mind catching up to your body. I understand the feeling completely. I do. It's scary and overwhelming and lovely all at the same time. And you say I make you feel fuzzy?"

Turning red, he nodded and averted his eyes.

"That's not something to be ashamed of."

Severus bit his lip.

"If it's any consolation, you make me fuzzy too."

His eyes widened.

"If I still make you fuzzy after you stop aging a year a day, then we'll talk some more about it. If not, just don't mention it okay?"

His suggestion met an enthusiastic nod. Harry couldn't help but smile at the hopeful glimmer shining out as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Sixteen

**Sixteen**

The last day of Severus's aging was the worst. He woke up a total of 6 times that night, each memory a bit worse than the last.

"Harry, I almost- I was going to-"

"I know. You don't have to though. Not anymore."

The lanky boy crawled up into the larger bed.

"Can I-"

"I don't know Sev, you're older now. My age. I don't think I could-"

"Please Harry. You make me feel safe."

Harry studied the boy, "Safe?"

"Among other things, but safe is what I need now."

He brought the boy down to lay on his chest, "Okay. What happened in this one?"

"I- They did terrible things, and they wanted my help. But I didn't want to, but I was scared. All my friends- everyone who liked me-"

"I understand. It's alright. You're safe now."

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Am I a bad person?"

Harry held the young man tighter, "No. You're a very good person that bad things have happened to."

The next few days were very awkward between the two. Severus avoided Harry often, which confused him greatly. During the nights, the nightmares were terrible for him, and in the morning he would push Harry away. This night in particular made Harry worry, Severus would soon have to dream about Lily's death. His best friend.

"No. No. Please save her. I'm so sorry Lils."

Harry padded over to the boy and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"It's just a dream Sev. Come on, wake up."

Just like the first night, he was tackled.

"I killed her. I did. My best friend."

Harry lifted the boy and carried him to his bed.

"You didn't kill her, Voldemort did. It's not your fault."

"I did. I saw it. I told him the prophecy. I didn't know. It's my fault."

A nger started to build when he realized what he was saying.

"You-" he took a deep breath. This boy was 16. He had not committed these crimes. He started again, "How old was professor Snape when he told Voldemort the prophecy?"

"21," came the soft reply.

"And how old are you?"

"16."

"Exactly. You are 16. These nightmares are just that, nightmares. They're the mistakes of another man. An older man."

He was quiet for a while.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep here?"

Harry looked down at his damp cheeks. He wanted to brush away his tears an kiss him all better. He wasn't sure how he would react to that however.

"I don't know if we should."

"Why not?"

He released the boy and shifted away.

"You remember about a week ago, when you said I made you feel fuzzy?"

He blushed, "I remember."

"Well, I still feel that way, and it's getting really hard to ignore. You spending the night in my arms isn't going to help things you know."

Severus picked at a loose thread on the bed.

"Why do you need to ignore it? Do you not want to like me?"

Harry scooted closer, "That's not it at all! I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

He pulled the pale chin up, "I don't want you to feel pushed into anything. If you don't want this we can just be friends. I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Pup?"

"What is it Siri?"

"We have a visitor."


	6. Chapter 6:Revelations

**Revelations**

"So, Draco is okay?"

"He will be. Molly will surely take care of him."

"It's hard to believe," commented Sirius, "That someone would do that to a child. Let alone his own child. You say he was locked in the cellar?"

"Yes," Abus said with sad eyes, "We only found him because their old house elf was keeping tabs on the boy. Something about protecting friends of Harry Potter."

"Dobby?"

The elf in question popped in the middle of the sitting room, "Mr. Harry Potter Sir, you called?"

"Thank you for helping Draco."

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir is most gracious. I is just doing my duty sir."

"Your duty?"

"To protect Harry Potter. Young master is kind to Harry Potter sir, and he was in trouble. Bad master was hurting him, so I got him out. Is this pleasing you sir? You wanted him saved? I could take him back if you like."

"No, Dobby," Harry was quick to say, "I am quite happy you saved him. He is a good friend to me."

Dumbledore looked curious, "I thought you did not have a master Dobby."

The elf bounced excitedly, "Dobby is a free elf, but he serves Harry Potter sir. Because he is a kind master, and does not beat Dobby sirs. He gets me socks."

Severus laughed, "You get him socks?"

"He likes them!"

Sirius turned serious, _(see what I did there)_

"So you woke us up at five o'clock in the morning to tell us that? I get that Harry might want to know, but couldn't you have waited? Or just sent a letter?"

"Sorry dear boy," he did not look sorry at all, "I didn't realize not everyone is up as early as me. I was hoping we could discuss something else while I was here."

"About?"

"Young Severus here, of course."

The young man in question looked up from his place beside Harry, "What about me?"

"Well we can't tell everyone who you are. As far as everyone else knows, Severus Snape is dead, and you are his nephew, Severus Prince. You are transferring from a foreign school to Hogwarts."

"What school? How am I supposed to lie to everyone?"

"No worries m'boy. There has been a spell put in place, no one will dig too deep. You can tell a small circle of people you are sure are loyal to you the truth. Perhaps members of young Harry here's gang. I ask that you not engage in any romantic relationships with anyone you aren't sure you can tell. Whoever you're with should know your true identity."

Severus's dark eyes flitted over to Harry for a split second.

"Yes sir. That won't be a problem."

Blue eyes twinkled knowingly, "Good. Sirius, why don't you take them out soon? Help them get their school things. I'm sure they both miss the magical world."

"Who's Draco?"

Harry was cooking breakfast when he answered, "A very good friend of mine. He helped me out a lot last year, and is paying dearly for it. I hope Ron doesn't give him a hard time."

"Ron?"

Harry smiled, "Ron was my very first friend I made from the wizarding world. He belongs to a very large family. The Weasleys. They are all like a family to me. You'll meet them soon I'm sure. Ron isn't all that smart, but he is brave and good at strategy. Hermione, that's my other best friend, is a muggleborn, so I haven't gotten to know her parents very well. She's kind of a mother hen, but she's incredibly smart and really kind. You'll like her I think. Draco and I used to be enemies, but last year he told me he didn't want to be a death eater, and I helped him some. You, or Professor Snape, was actually going to take care of him when he got away, but I guess that plan went down the drain."

"So it's my fault?"

"No! I did not say that."

"But if I hadn't-"

"Severus Snape- Er Prince, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for everything. You're about as bad as I am."

"Will they like me? Your friends I mean. No one liked me the first time around."

Harry enfolded the boy in his arms, "I don't see how anyone could not like someone as amazing as you."

"Don't just say stuff to make me feel better, I want to know."

"I know Draco will, and Hermione will too. I'm not too sure about Ron, but we'll wear him down eventually. He's a bit thick, but he'll come around eventually."

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"The eggs are about to burn."

"Shite!"


	7. Chapter 7:Yours and Mine

**Yours and Mine**

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"I had the weirdest dream last night, but I know it can't be- but it might- and I-"

"Just spit it out Sev."

"Your godfather, is he-?"

"He's innocent. Have the nightmares been getting better?"

"They were after old snake-face's death, but now they're showing me his return."

"Has it gotten bad again?"

"It's only bits and pieces, so it's not terrible. I mean, it's been worse."

Harry gave the boy a sympathetic pat, "I'm always here you know? Don't hesitate to wake me, I won't mind."

"I'm not a child. I don't need-"

"I do. I still do. I have terrible nightmares. The occlumency has helped some, but they still get pretty bad. Sometimes I go to Sirius just to remind myself he's there. Sometimes I wake Ron. Around the end of last year, I started leaning more on Draco. He understands more you know."

"Are you and Draco really close?"

"Yea. You could say that. I haven't spoken to him since school ended about a month ago, but I don't see why it would change anything."

"Oh."

Severus's piercing eyes had dimmed somewhat, but Harry couldn't see a reason why.

_ 'Better not to pry into it. He'll tell me when he's ready,' _thought Harry.

"We're going to the Burrow!" announced Padfoot.

"Really?" Harry was practically bouncing with excitement. He couldn't wait to see his friends and get out of this dreary house.

"The Burrow?"

Severus was just confused.

"Ron's house!"

Harry all but dragged him up the stairs to get ready, "C'mon!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming," mumbled Severus.

The house was full, as per usual, and swarming with red heads.

"Hiya Harry,"

"How's it been?"

"We've missed you,"

"Running about."

"Do you want,"

"To see a new invention?"

"You after all,"

"Are the reason it's possible!"

Severus was bobbing his head back and forth between the twins.

Harry took pity on him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Severus, meet Fred and George."

"Hello," He said meekly, a bit overwhelmed by it all.

"Nice to meet you," they greeted simultaneously.

Just then, the only blonde in the house came in through the front door.

"Perfect day for flying," commented Ron.

"I wish I had my broom," replied the Slytherin.

"Hey, don't worry about it! We've got plenty of brooms to spare."

Harry jumped up, "I brought my Firebolt. If I'm feeling particularly kind today I might let you borrow it."

He gave sly smirk to the boy who looked stunned.

It didn't last.

"Harry!" He gave him a hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley, "Good to see you!"

He laughed, not seeing the small frown that marred Severus's features.

George leaned down to whisper in his ear, "He's like brother to Harry. You shouldn't worry so much."

Severus looked up shocked, then scowled at the twin, "I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about."

He only looked amused, "Of course not, must be imagining things."

The evening went without a hitch.

Well, almost.

Dinner had been eaten, and everyone was together in the sitting room.

"Harry," started Hermione, "Do you think we can go upstairs to talk?"

He nodded, and motioned for the others to follow.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" asked Ron, gesturing at Severus.

"Would I have brought him up if I wasn't?"

"Point taken."

They all sat around the room.

"So," stated Hermione, taking a deep breath.

"Horcruxes."

The occupants all gazed wide-eyed at Harry.

Draco was the first to break, "That's absolutely horrid! He ripped his soul?!"

"How did you find out?" asked Hermione.

"When I demanded information from Dumbledore at the end of last year, he told me a little bit. I have access to the Black library, and figured it out."

"That's awful Harry!"

"I know 'Mione. The D.A. will need to continue this year. I want the school prepared for war. Lives will be lost. This isn't a game anymore."

They all nodded solemnly. Draco sat closer to Harry, leaning his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Do you think Dumbledore will move me. I'll be dead within the first week in Slytherin."

Harry wrapped his free arm around him comfortingly, "I don't think that will be a problem. We definitely don't want you getting hurt."

The fond way Harry was talking to the blonde was like a punch in Severus's stomach. They were close alright.

Severus couldn't take it anymore, he stood without a word and walked to the door, exiting swiftly.

Draco's eyes widened. The rest just looked bewildered at his sudden departure.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me he was your mate?"

Harry's eyebrows rose, "My what?"

Draco was part veela you see, and could sense the way their magic was reacting with one another.

"He's jealous," the Malfoy stated bluntly, "Now I don't mind if you tell him all about me, but go fix it."

"Fix it? Wait, why is he jealous?"

"Are you that thick? He obviously doesn't know of my heritage, or he would understand that the veela has chosen you as a protector. All he saw was us cuddling. Go fix it Harry, before you lose him."

Harry, though still confused, rushed down the stairs for Severus. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

Harry saw the eldest Weasley at the table, "Did you see where Severus went?"

Arthur nodded, "He stalked out the door not a minute ago, I think he's at the pond. He seemed a tad upset, poor lad."

Harry ran out the door without so much as a thank you.

"Severus! Severus! There you are!"

The small boy was on the bank, skipping rocks. His eyes were blurry from the tears he refused to shed.

_ 'How could I have been so stupid?' _he asked himself, _'No one wants you. No one has ever wanted you. Why would this be any different?'_

He didn't hear Harry calling him over the roaring in his ears.

"Severus! Why did you leave like that? Is something wrong?"

Severus glared at him before turning away so Harry wouldn't see him cry.

_ 'How dare he act like he doesn't know? He could at least have the decency to own up to it!'_

That's when it clicked for Harry.

"I'm not with Draco you know."

Severus couldn't help the halfhearted scoff that passed his lips.

"Severus, I like you. I thought you knew that."

"Don't lie to me Harry."

He meant to come out forceful. Angry. But it sounded defeated even to his own ears.

He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, and he stiffened.

"Release me," he bit out, but Harry only held on tighter.

"Draco is part Veela. I am his protector. I'm more of a mentor, an older brother to him. There is nothing more."

Severus shook his head, unbelieving.

Harry turned him around, "How can I prove it to you? That I have no interest in Malfoy?"

Severus suddenly found the ground very interesting.

His thoughts betrayed him_, 'I don't need you to prove you don't want him, I need you to prove you actually want me.'_

As if reading his thoughts, Harry lifted his chin, "I want you more than anything."

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but no sound would come out. He felt stupid.

_'When did I become such a mess?'_

Harry pulled him closer, breathing in his scent.

"Believe me?"

He was still unsure, and his eyes betrayed his insecurities.

Harry came so close, Severus could feel his hot breath on his lips before he brought their mouths together. Severus melted. It was a good thing Harry was holding him up or he was sure his knees would have buckled.

So good. Their tongues battled for dominance, before Severus surrendered to Harry plundering his mouth.

Oh, the taste of him.

When Harry pulled back, Severus was gasping for breath.

"Do you believe me now?"

He nodded, at a loss for words.

Harry leaned down to add in a hushed voice, "Good. You're mine now."

The goosebumps on his skin were not from the cold.

"And you're mine too?"

It was phrased as a question, though he hadn't really meant it to be.

Harry sealed his lips with a softer kiss, claiming the boy as his once again.

"Yours."


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontations

**Confrontations**

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. He had noticed them getting close, but he figured his pup would know better. It was one thing to be friends with a Slytherin, it was another to have your tongue down one's throat! Not just any Slytherin, oh no, his godson had to pick the slimiest, dirtiest, Slytherin there was, except for perhaps Voldemort. Snape.

Sure, he was younger, but he was still dark. He was still Snivvelus.

He would have to have a talk with Harry about this, it could not continue.

He meant for it to be a quiet confrontation. He would simply remind Harry that the greasy git was still his ugly potions professor. He would still grow up to have an over-sized nose, and lanky black hair. Harry would leave Snape without a second thought.

Or so he thought.

The shattering of glasses brought everyone's attention to the pair.

"Harry, calm down! I'm just stating facts!"

"You're an absolute wanker, you know that? Do you think I am so blind to not realize who he is? I know he was a death eater! I know he was my potions master, but guess what? He's not anymore! He's Severus! 16 year old Severus. Prince. He has not made the mistakes that you scorn him for, and he won't either. He will have friends this time. He will have me, and don't you dare try to take him away! You need to learn Siri, that people change. If you can't accept him, then look away, but I won't have you trying to make decisions for me. You don't have that right."

Ron stared wide-eyed at the boy he had just been discussing quidditch with.

"Yo-You're professor Snape? Like- The Snape?"

Severus wanted to crawl into a hole. Any hole. Forever.

"Uh- Yea."

The ginger looked to be thinking through something. His eyes kept darting back and forth between his best mate and his ex-teacher.

The silence was deafening.

"Think you could help me out in potions?" He asked, "I'm dead awful at at it. Barely scraped an Acceptable last year."

Severus sagged with relief, "I could do that."

"Oh, this is wonderful!" burst the mother of the house, "I've always thought you were too thin! Now, I can fatten you up!"

"No one can know," Severus said, "We're telling everyone I'm his nephew. My name is officially Severus Tobias Prince."

"Not a problem," Bill assured him.

"Yea Sevvie,"

"We won't-"

"-Tell a soul!"

"You better not!" warned Molly, wagging her spoon at her children, "This information is not to leave this house, you hear me? If I hear of any trouble for Severus being caused by one of my sons-" she glanced at Ginny, "or my daughter, I will have you shipped home faster than you can say quidditch."

"I'm going off."

Harry looked on him with worried eyes, "You're leaving? Is it because of what I said?"

The animagus got on his knee to look Harry in the eye, "No. It's the full moon tomorrow. I'm leaving to help Remmy. This will be his first time without the potion."

"Why doesn't he-" Harry glanced at the sleeping form of Severus laid out on the couch, "Oh."

Sirius nodded.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It was uncalled for. We'll discuss it more later, but Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

Harry's eyes widened, "OH. Well, I um, I didn't know how you'd- Well. It's not accepted as easily in the muggle world you know? I didn't really know how you would react. And seeing as how I just got you back, I didn't want to risk losing you again."

Sirius sighed in defeat, realizing he had failed so far as a godfather.

"You can always come to me Harry, about anything. I'll love you no matter what."

"Really?"

"Of course! You're my pup! My cub! My li'l prongs!"

Harry looked reassured.

"And Harry?"

"Yes Pads?"

"Me and Moony have been going strong since our fifth year, besides the 13 years I was in prison of course. It put a bit of a strain on us, but after a few spats about trust issues, he won me over. Wolves can sense their mate, did you know that?"

"Yea, so can Veelas. Draco called Severus my mate earlier come to think of it."

The older man's eyes widened, "He did?"

"Yea, why?"

His dark brown eyes were regretful, "And I tried to split you up! I'm so sorry prongslet! If I had known- I wouldn't have I swear!"

"Known what?"

Sirius was halfway out the door.

"You only have one mate Harry."

Severus opened his eyes blearily, "Harry?"

He crawled up beside him on the large couch, leaving an arm draped over his middle.

"Yes?"

"Did Draco really say I was your mate?"

"Uh huh. I still don't understand though."

Severus flipped over, shuffling closer to his warmth.

"It means I get to keep you. Is that alright?"

Harry smiled a sleepy smile before kissing his forehead, "That's more than alright Sev. That sounds absolutely perfect."


	9. Chapter 9:Lovesick

**Lovesick**

"Happy Birthday!"

Harry looked around at all the people gathered.

"Thanks guys. Really."

He was shoved in the nearest seat.

"You've got presents!" shouted Ron.

Harry smiled, "You didn't have to."

"But we did."

Severus sat in the seat nearest to him, "I didn't know it was your birthday."

"That's okay. I had nearly forgotten myself, and no one told you. When is your birthday?"

Severus looked at him a bit oddly, "April 14th."

"I'll remember that."

He smirked, "Sure you will."

"I will!"

He looked down at the broom polishing kit on his lap, "Thanks 'Mione!"

"How about a game? Charlie's here, he could play seeker for the other team."

Harry nodded, "I'd love to! You play Sev?"

"Chaser."

"Perfect. Let's go."

"I can't believe I lost to a sixth year."

"Oh suck it up Charlie, don't be a sore loser."

"Shut it Fred."

"You took a pretty good hit to the shoulder 'arry, you should get mum to check that out."

"I've had worse."

Severus touched Harry's shoulder lightly, illictating a sharp hiss.

He looked at him with concern, "You need to get her to give you a pain potion."

"I'm fine," he replied adamantly.

"Please? Just get her to look at it?"

Needless to say, Harry got the potion.

Bill looked at his raven haired brother with amused eyes, "You've got it bad."

"What do you mean?"

"He's got you wrapped around his finger. You should see the way you look at him."

"I know. I'm pretty pathetic aren't I?"

"Not anymore than I am for Fleur. I swear I act like a lovesick teenager when she's around."

"I don't wanna act like a lovesick teenager."

"But you _**are**_ a lovesick teenager."

"We're going to have Slughorn next year," groaned Severus.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's going to be obsessed with you. He loves famous people."

Harry scoffed, "Wonderful."

"And Lupin for Defense. He was always pretty good at defense."

"They're bringing him back? I wonder who will make him the potion?"

"Horace probably."

"Professor Snape had made certain adjustments to it though."

"Did I really? I was that good?"

"Yea. Moony said you were the best. He nearly cried when Dumbledore told him you would continue making it for him."

"Does that mean he doesn't hate me anymore?"

"He was mature enough to put the past behind him."

"That's good."

"Severus?"

"Yea?"

"It'll be fine. It won't be like before."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

_**Severus' birthday is actually January 9th, but for the sake of this story, it's April 14th. He turned sixteen at the end of his fifth year.**_


	10. Chapter 10:Conflicts

**Conflicts**

"He's supposed to be mine. That's what you said!"

Ginny's voice floated through the door to the Headmaster's office. Minerva was not one for eavesdropping, but Dumbledore's reply caught her attention.

"You must be patient. I'm sure they will not last long. A simple compulsion charm will separate the two. You and Harry will be together by the end of this year."

_WHAT?! It almost seems as though-_

"I'll make sure of it my dear, you just have to keep to the plan. We need him to end this war."

_-As though he were planning on manipulating her favorite lion into one of his schemes. Like he was going to trick Harry into a relationship with the Weasley chit. But why? What reason would he have for that?"_

"Ronald won't do it. I told him I wanted Harry, but all he wants is his bloody best mate to be _happy_. He doesn't understand that we belong together!"

"I'm sure it won't take long, you must have patience. Harry doesn't know what he's worth, use that."

"I'll be back, and I expect you to have this little problem solved."

"You won't be disappointed. Good day Miss Weasley."

The Transfiguration professor quickly transformed into her tabby form and slinked away.

When the expected knock sounded on her classroom door, she slipped her newly penned letter into her owl's tie.

"Come in."

"Good evening Minerva, would you like some like some tea?"

She stacked her papers together soundly, "Not today Headmaster, I fear I may be coming down with something, I will be retiring early."

Albus frowned, she very rarely called him Headmaster. He tacked it down to the fact that she wasn't feeling well and made to exit.

"Feel better soon, my dear," he said.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

_'I will when my little lions are safe,' _she promised herself.

"Harry, you've received a letter from Professor McGonagall," Sirius informed him.

"Really? What's it say?"

"Says she wants to meet with you this Tuesday. She says it's important and not to tell Dumbledore."

"Not to tell-? Anything else?"

"She wants to warn you against the Weaselette," Sirius frowned at his godson, "Know anything about that?"

Harry sighed, "I have a suspicion, but I hope I'm wrong."

Severus rubbed his knee comfortingly, "We'll see Tuesday then."-


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting and Worth

**Waiting and Worth**

"Draco, why don't you like me? Why can't we be friends?"

"Hermione, I have nothing against you, I just-"

Grey eyes wandered to the ginger that had just walked in.

Her eyes widened in realization.

Ron was bringing in sandwiches, "Hey 'Mione, Harry sent a letter for you. I think he wants to discuss classes or something."

Hermione cocked his head to the side, "Hey Ron, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

"Sure, no problem."

Draco shot her a pleading look, to which she gave what she hoped was a reassuring gaze.

"Ron, I think you need to come out to our group."

"What?" He looked affronted, "Why? No one needs to know! You said you wouldn't-"

"And I won't. But Ron, Ron listen to me. How do you feel about Malfoy?"

"How do I-? 'Mione! That is none of your-"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know how-"

"Tell him. I know. I'm pretty sure Harry has figured it out. The only ones that don't know are Draco and Severus. You know no one will judge you."

"But I-"

"You might have a chance," Hermione said.

"A chance? You mean with-"

"Tell him."

She pulled the door open forcefully and strutted out.

When Ron came in a few minutes later, his face was red.

"I want us all to meet up soon. I have something I would like to tell you all."

Draco frowned slightly, confused, but nodded anyway.

"I'll write Harry."

"Thanks Dray."

Severus felt his muscles relax as the steaming hit water streamed down his torso. He was slightly more tan than before, from helping Harry in the yard, but he would always be pale. He shut the water off and stepped out. Wrapping a towel loosely around his waist; he padded to the bedroom.

Harry had finished doing the Dursley's bidding early today, as Dudley was at a friends house for the evening. Tuesday. His head of house would be arriving in time for dinner. He heard the door open.

Emerald caught black for a split second before they wandered to take in the sight of his mate. He stood slowly, and moved toward the frozen boy.

The superior smirk on his thin lips was put off by the uncertainty in his dark eyes.

"Like what you see?" Severus drawled, stalking toward his prey.

He approached Harry, then stopped uncertain.

The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around the thin teen's waist, "Very much so."

He ran his fingers through Severus's hair, pushing it away from his face.

Severus stuttered, "I'm not- I haven't-"

Harry shook his head, "We are not ready for that Sev."

His black eyes strayed to the carpet.

A finger pulled his sharp chin back.

"We will go slow. I will not have us rushing into something that if taken slow, could be so wonderful."

Severus's eyes searched Harry's, "You're serious about this? About me?"

He pressed a kiss to his wet forehead, "I am."

"I'm not worth it."

"You are. I need you to believe that."

"I don't think I can-"

"Then I will spend forever proving it to you. That you are worth it. Every bit of it."

**-slightly inappropriate**-

All further conversation was cut off, as Harry decided to pick that moment to push him onto the bed and have a thorough exploration of his boyfriend's mouth. Then his neck. Then his chest. And across his abdomen.

Then, "Oh- Har- Unghh- I thought- Ahh- I thought you said-"

Harry paused in his ministrations, "I said," Oh that tongue was doing such sinful things, "We weren't ready for that." He rubbed himself against the boy below him, "That doesn't mean I can't worship every inch of you. Tell me if you want me to stop."

Oh, but he didn't want him to stop. He could do anything but stop.

"Please, Harry!" he moaned.

"Please what." He asked; his voice low, "What do you want?"

"Touch. Just please-Unghh- Touch me."

He unwrapped his prize and moved close enough for Severus to feel his hot breath against him.

"I am touching you," he whispered teasingly.

"Please."

Harry took him in, surrounding him in wet warmth.

His back arched off the mattress as he came with a great groan of ecstasy.

"Oh!-Harrrryyy- Unnnh!"

Mr. Potter stood and licked his lips before planting a kiss to Severus's lips.

"But I didn't-"

Harry looked down at his damp trousers, "Don't worry about it."

"You mean you-?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh."

**-End. You can safely read.-**

Severus stood up to finish dressing for their meeting with the professor.

"Do you think I should dress, or just wear pajamas?"

Harry slipped on some silk sleep pants, "She has seen me in worse. I don't think it will be that big of a deal."

"Harry?"

"Yea Sev?"

"Do you think I will be resorted? I don't want to be in Slytherin."

"Hope so. I want you to be a Gryff with me."

"Me? A lion?" His expression was one of bemusement, "You have got to be joking."

"I'm not," Harry said as he lead the way down to the sitting room, "You're the bravest man I've ever known."

**((((((( It wasn't horrible, but I didn't want anyone to read on without warning, though this is rated M.))))))))**


	12. Chapter 12: Dramatic Irony

**Dramatic Irony**

Minerva stood at the door in her pale yellow sundress with a feeling of trepidation.

_ I hope he kept this quiet, _she thought to herself.

When the door was pulled open, she was greeted with the sight of a gaping Harry Potter.

"What?" She questioned, "Oh come on Potter, you've seen me in my nightgown, is a sundress really that strange?"

He gestured for her to enter, and she found herself faced with two young men looking at her with a similar expression.

"Close your mouth Mr. Black, you are not a fish," She smiled at the young Severus, "I've been looking forward to seeing you Severus."

Harry set out the plates and poured everyone their drinks.

"You had something important you wanted to discuss, professor?"

Her smile disappeared, "Yes Harry, I overheard a conversation between the Headmaster and the Weasley girl recently that, quite frankly, worries me. She was angry with him you see. From what I gathered, I believe the cause of her ire was a new relationship involving you."

She rose an inquiring eyebrow at the squirming boy, silently asking who he was with.

She was surprised when Harry lifted his and Severus's joint hands.

"No way!" She lost her professional air, "Oh that's so...cute! Who would've imagined a Snape and a Potter-"

"Prince."

"Excuse me?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably, "I am no longer a Snape, I am a Prince. Severus Tobias Prince."

She nodded, "Of course. I'm sorry,"

He brushed it off, "No matter. The point is that Ginny is upset, how does this put Harry is danger?"

"Albus promised her she would have Harry soon. He even mentioned using a compulsion charm. Said something about a plan."

Harry stood, "I'm sick of his constant meddling! I am not a chess piece!"

"I know, Harry please calm down. I was angry too, but we mustn't be rash. Let's work something out to keep you and Severus safe."

He deflated quickly, "Like we stand a chance against the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Oh! That reminds me, you need to go to Gringotts and ask them for your files. I think he has been keeping certain things from you, you're more powerful than you know Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Professor. "

"I am loyal to my lions Potter, little Lily and James would have been able to protect you from this. I only hope I don't disappoint them."

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"Yea Draco, I'm fine."

"Are you lying?"

"Yea."

"Come here."

Draco cuddled up to Harry, offering what little comfort he could. Severus frowned from his place by the pair, feeling useless.

Harry picked Draco up and set him on Ron's lap before moving back to Severus.

"Why'd you do that?" Severus asked.

Harry brought Severus to his lap, "You were hoping I would, and you are first."

The boy made to move, "I don't want-"

Harry tightened his hold and settled down in the cushions, "I like you here, you feel so good in my arms."

"I'm not with Hermione, Draco. I don't understand why you would think that."

Ron's loud baritone carried in the room of Grimmauld they were occupying.

"I need to go," replied Draco as he headed toward the door.

Neither realized all eyes were on them.

"No!" shouted Ron, "Tell me what's wrong! We were close, it was going good, and now you hardly talk to me! What did I do, and how do I fix it?"

"You-" Draco wiped a traitorous tear from his cheek, "You can't fix this."

"Why not? I'll do anything to see you smile again. Just name it. Please Dray, just tell me."

The blonde shook his head, defeated.

But the Weasley wasn't going to let him go without a fight. He reached out and grabbed the smaller boy around the middle, pulling him back toward himself.

"Please let me go," Draco whispered brokenly.

"I can't."

Grey eyes found blue.

"Why not? Why can't you just let me get over you?" he asked in a small voice.

Ron released him in shock and Draco bolted. The blonde didn't expect then to be slammed against the wall near the door.

"What are you-"

Lips were pressed against his. His lips. Ron's lips. He relaxed, kissing him back for all it was worth. The ginger pulled back, breathing heavily.

"I don't want you to get over me."

"Really now?"

"That was my announcement. Hey guys I'm gay!"

He didn't hear Harry mutter, "About bloody time."

"So you, uh-"

Ron gave him a softer kiss, "Will you consider being my boyfriend?"

"You're not joking?"

Ron kissed him hard, brooking no argument.

"Yes, I will."

The onlookers clapped and catcalled for the new couple.

"Now to business," Hermione ordered, "We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, and Dumbledore is being a manipulative old coot. We all need to be on our guard. Travel in pairs. Don't eat or drink anything without first inspecting it. How is everyone here at occlumency?"

"I'm strong enough to block out old snake face," said Harry.

"I'm good," added Severus.

"Natural shields," put in Draco.

"Mine are nearly Harry-proof," said Ron.

"Nothing is Harry-proof," commented Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13: Love Bug

**Love Bug**

"Gryffindor!"

The hall clapped, as was expected, Gryffindor table being the loudest.

"Told you," Harry smirked at the shocked boy.

"I'm not brave, I'm a total coward."

Neville elbowed him slightly, "That's what I thought too, but Harry made me see it. You'll be brave when it counts."

"And you are?"

"Oh, the names Neville," he stuck out a hand.

"Severus Prince."

Harry nudged Severus, "That's Neville Longbottom. Proud Gryffindor and trusted member of the D.A. One of the few that I trust most explicitly."

"Thanks Harry," said a blushing Neville.

"You've earned my respect Neville. We're having a meeting with our key members tonight at seven, you'll be there?"

"Of course. What about the members that don't go to Hogwarts anymore?"

"Remus has allowed us use of his floo."

"Good, I'd hate for them to miss out on something this important."

"I'll have to find a way to reach Luna. Do you think she still has her coin?"

Hermione leaned across the table, "I'll tell her when I see her in the library after the feast."

"The library?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a 'Mione thing," commented Ron.

"It's also a Ravenclaw thing you know," she sniffed, "Almost half the house is in there with me on the first day."

"It's okay Hermione," Draco consoled from his place on the bench, "No one's judging you."

"When did you get there?" Harry asked.

"I got a private sorting."

"We don't want you traveling alone Dray," said Ron.

"I wasn't! I was with Blaise."

"Blaise?"

A tinge of jealousy colored Ron's voice. Blaise was Draco's best friend.

Draco nodded, "Yea, turns out he wanted resorted too. The snake pit is a dangerous place for a non-follower. He's in Ravenclaw."

"Oh."

Draco moved a hand to caress Ron's thigh.

"I'm with you," he whispered.

He relaxed slightly and stilled Draco's movements, "Unless you plan on being ravaged in the great hall, you might want to stop that."

He should've expected the tempting reply of, "Only in my fantasies."

A letter was dropped on Harry's plate.

_Harry,_

_Come to my office after dinner._

_Albus_

_PS_

_Have you ever had_

_a Caramel Cluster?_

Harry sighed, "New meeting time. I'll see you guys at seven-thirty."

He placed a quick kiss to the corner of Severus's mouth before standing to leave.

"I wish we could protect him."

"He can take care of himself Severus," assured Draco.

"I still want to take care of him. He isn't invincible you know."

"Harry, my boy! So good to see you! How was your summer? I see you and Severus are getting along."

Harry had to refrain from rolling his eyes_. (And let me tell you, it took less effort to produce a fully corporeal Patronus. Just saying.)_

"It was good Headmaster, and Severus and I are getting along well."

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, that feast has me feeling rather stuffed. I couldn't eat another thing."

"That's too bad, they are quite sweet."

After a prolonged silence, Harry sat back in his chair.

"Is there a reason you called me up here Headmaster?"

"Tom is on the rise Harry. He will try to use those you love against you," he decided blunt would be best this evening.

Green eyes narrowed, "I've realized this myself."

"Well, my boy, I just feel that maybe you should try not to get too close to anyone. At least until we have a better handle on Riddle."

Harry bit his lip, rolling it over in his mind. He had often thought the same, but Hermione had given him a tongue lashing for trying to separate himself from them.

He could remember it well.

****FLASHBACK****

_ He had been avoiding them all week, when Hermione came in the dorm trailed by Ron. He made to leave. Imagine his surprise when the door slammed in his face._

_ "Harry James Potter!" She was scary when she was angry, "You are going to tell me, and you are going to do it now! What's the matter with you? We've been with you since first year! You tell us everything! We are the 'Golden Trio'!"_

_ It had registered then. They were already known as his best friends. It was too late to leave them now._

_ He broke down and told her all he had been thinking. She had rocked him like a child. When he had finished she had sternly told him, "If anyone deserves love Harry, it's you. Don't give it up to protect us, it will only hurt yourself and us. We are stronger together."_

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir."

"Excuse me?" He spluttered, caught off guard by his denial.

"I can't pull away. I depend on my friends too much. Without that closeness, I wouldn't have a reason to fight. There would be no reason for me to train. I tire of this war Headmaster, but they lift me up."

"Can you not fight for the good of the wizarding world? For the students? For the future?"

Harry stood angrily, "I'm surprised you would even ask such a thing of me! Why would I? The wizarding world would not fight for me! The students judge me by what they don't know! The future-" he took a deep breath, "If I fight this war I might not get a future. I can't, and I won't, waste what might very well be my last years, if even that, without love."

Albus's twinkle left his eyes and seemed to become sad all of a sudden, "I must go now Harry. I wish to see you next month, okay? I'll send you another message. I have a meeting with Minerva. Please remember something for me."

"Yes Headmaster?"

"We are on the same side in this war."

"Are we?"

"Of course."

"We'll see."

"Who all is here?"

"Hermione!"

"Luna!"

"Neville!"

"Draco!"

"Severus."

"Padfoot!"

"Moony."

"Ron!"

"Fred!"

"And George!"

Neville rose an amused eyebrow at Fred, "Do you ever say you are yourself?"

George crossed his arms, "How would you know if I was who I am?"

Neville looked around at the group, "I'll tell you apart from them. I don't want to give up your secrets."

Harry ignored them to set up that nights session, he could tell the difference by their auras, though he was sure Neville had another way. Aura reading took a lot of power and tons of practice.

"Everyone pair up. There are eleven of us total, so we will have a group of three. Go over last years spells," he ordered.

George dragged Neville with them, "How can you tell the difference?"

He laughed, "First of all, George, you are almost always first. You seem to have a little more confidence than Fred."

Fred blushed and looked down.

Neville lifted his chin.

Dragging a thumb along his jawbone he continued, "And you have a trail of freckles just here. They're a little lighter and closer together than George's."

Neville followed the blush that was spreading down his neck.

_I wonder how far that goes? _He thought before abruptly pulling away.

"So," George coughed, his voice slightly raspy, "Those spells then."

The bed was smaller in the dorms, but neither was willing to give up the feel of the other in his arms.

"Do you think Fred and Neville have a thing?" Whispered Severus.

"Not yet. Fred and George will probably discuss it, if the exchanged glances were anything to go by."

"Discuss it? Why?"

"Fred and George are looking for a triad relationship."

"Oh. How did you know that?"

He held the boy closer, absorbing his warmth.

"The twins have been my biggest supporters since day one. The twins have been a package deal ever since Yule Ball."

"That's so odd."

"Whatever makes them happy."

"Does that mean they-"

"They aren't together sexually, not that it's any of our business. They offer each other emotional support. They will share a partner though. It's a unique way of doing things, but Neville knows about it. If he is still interested, then good for them."

"It's like there's a love-bug. You and me, then Ron and Draco, now them."

"We don't know if they will or not," Harry reminded him.

"I'm hoping for it. Life's to short to be without somebody. "

Harry agreed, making a mental note to thank Hermione for keeping him from making such a mistake.


	14. Chapter 14:Dibs and Downers

**Dibs and Downers**

It was a fine October night. A month of the school year had passed, uneventful. Harry had been gathering the old members of the DA together. The first meeting was tonight, as was his second meeting with Dumbledore.

The room of requirement was packed; filled to the brim with students of every house. (Yes. Even a few snakes.)

The noise was nearly overbearing. Nearly.

Harry took up to the stage at the front.

"Hey! Hey guys!" he huffed.

He cast a quick sonorous charm before speaking again.

"SILENCE. Thank you," everyone turned to him, "Welcome to Dumbledore's Army, or what might become the Defense Association. Before entering you were asked to sign a contract. This is not binding! I don't wish to gather followers. I don't want any of you to be forced to be loyal to me, however, I will not stand for anyone putting any of my allies to be put on danger. That contract ensures that you will not be able to reveal any of the things we do in here other than learn. No one outside of this room will be told what you know. If I am betrayed, be aware that I will know immediately, and you will be punished. Severely. I want you to separate by year, so we can go over what you all know. There is a war going on outside these walls, and I don't want a single one of you going in unprepared. The people behind me here," he gestured to his trusted members, "Will assist me in evaluating your skills. If, at any time, you wish to leave, you may do so. Thank you."

He stepped down to start walking around the room.

"And we're supposed to trust a little death eater like you?"

Harry hurried toward the source of all the commotion.

Draco was surrounded by seventh years, and they didn't look happy.

"Cease your idiotic ranting this instant!" He commanded in his best impersonation of an angry Albus, "What, may I ask is the problem?"

His emerald eyes burned with anger, and he let his magic ripple in the air. All eyes were on him.

A brave (or stupid, depending on how you look at it,) Hufflepuff stepped forward.

"We don't trust him."

His power crackled, "Well I do. Is that not enough?"

"Well, no. Not really."

He stalked up to the stage again, turning on his heel with a snap. He didn't need a sonorous this time.

"As most of you are very well aware, Lucius Malfoy is a death eater. Draco Malfoy here, is unlucky enough to have that man as a father. This does NOT MAKE HIM A DEATH EATER. THIS MAKES HIM A BOY WITH NO FAMILY. Do ANY of you understand what he is risking just by being here? I trust him, certainly. Undeniably. Do any of you have a problem with this? If so speak now."

The silence was deafening.

"Now Draco I want you to switch with the twins for first years."

"Do you not think I can defend myself against them?" he asked indignantly.

Harry guided him over to his new group, "There are a few Slytherin first years, they might be more comfortable with you than them. Besides, I think the seventh years need to be taught by someone older, they won't respect a sixth year."

He caught Professor McGonnagall sitting against the wall, watching them.

"Hello professor," He greeted cordially.

"Mister Potter," She returned with a wry smile, "You are doing very well."

He looked sheepish, "It's all them."

"Balderdash. They respect you. If not for you, they wouldn't be here."

"It's only the name."

"Your name Harry. It's your name, but it wasn't the name that brings them here, it's what that name has done."

"I was a baby, and it was my mother, not me."

"So your mother saved the stone? Lily, she killed the Basilisk in the chamber and saved Miss Weasley? She helped free an innocent man? She fought V-Voldemort in that graveyard? She faced him at the ministry?"

"Well, no but-"

"I am happy that you are a humble one, and not arrogant and proud, but please don't act as if you don't deserve the respect you have. Don't be daft Harry, they trust you and love you and respect you, because you have earned it."

"Thank you Professor."

"Oh! Before I forget, the headmaster wishes to see you. It shouldn't take but a moment."

"Dumbledore?"

"Respect, Potter."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Hear him out alright? He does care for you, truly."

He absentmindedly nodded his head as he exited the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Harry, my boy! I see Minerva found you?"

The boy curled his nose and drawled in a way reminiscent of the ex-potion's master, "Obviously."

"I'm so sorry Harry. I really am. I should stay out of your love life, it is none of my business."

Harry searched those clear blue eyes, "I hope you aren't lying to me Albus."

The elder didn't blink an eye at the use of his first name.

"Of course not Harry."

"I bet Ol' Minnie gave him a good talking to. I swear he's sweet on her."

"Yuck! George, they're old."

"C'mon Freddy, won't you still love me when I'm all wrinkly?"

"You'll still look dapper Georgie."

"Of course I will."

George climbed into their bed above the shop, curling against his twin.

"Fred?"

"Yea?"

"Is it just me, or was Nev chatting you up today?"

"He might've been, does it bother you?"

"That he was flirting with you?"

"He was messing about with you too Gred. You just don't notice it went it's you."

"Really?" George's eyes lit up.

"You've got the hots for Neville?!"

"Don't even act like you aren't sweet on him."

"I- yea. I suppose so."

"Do you think we could- only if you want- but maybe-"

"Can we? I think he interested, and merlin, he has filled out."

"Yes!"

"How do we go about it?"

"Kiss him hard and hope he kisses back?"

"Can't we kiss him soft?"

"You always kiss soft!"

"I kiss him soft and you kiss him hard then?"

"Who gets first?"

"Dibs!"

"Fredddddd!"

"Rock paper scissors?"

"Okay."

"Rock paper scissors SHOOT!"

...

...

.

"Best two outta three?"

"You wish!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ron held his lover in his arms, soothing the tremors wracking his lithe body.

"No family," he sniffed, "No money, no family, no home! Where do I belong now Ron?"

"You have a family. With Harry. With the D.A. With the Weasleys."

It went unspoken.

With me.

"It's not the same Ron."

"No it's not. But we love you just the same."

"That would be saying you-"

"I do, didn't you know? I love you. It's okay if you don't, cause I do."

"You do?"

"Undeniably."

"I love you too."

"That makes it even better."


	15. Ch15: Tricks and Treats for Halloween

**Tricks and Treats for Halloween**

_**I would like to thank katiablackwood, Asphodel21, and Babs707PertemisDrarry for their support via reviews that gave me what I needed to continue writing this. I promise I will keep going till the end, I won't give up. I would also like to thank Lou Snarry Lover, for constructive criticism. I hope I only improve.**_

_**I would also like to thank coffee. You are truly lovely. (Yes I am talking about the bitter liquid filled with caffeine.)**_

_**And now to the story!**_

##########################################################################

"He doesn't trust me anymore," Albus said, looking older than even his years, "Not like he used to. I lost him. I do care for him, but I suspect neither one of us will last this war. Does anyone really win if everyone dies?"

Fawkes let out a soft song of comfort, looking at him with gentle understanding.

"I will start him with these memories. I think he can get all of Slughorns memory from him, if only we had more time! I need to train him! I need to prepare him! I-"

"Albus," Minerva's voice filtered through the door leading to his bedroom, "Please take a break from ranting at that bird of yours and come to bed. We have a full day tomorrow, it is Halloween after all."

The old man joined her within a moment.

"Something terrible always happens on Halloween," he commented wearily.

She sighed heavily, "Then we must get our rest."

Many dreams were troubled that night.

::::::::::::::::::::::MORNING::::::::::::::::::::::IN GRYFFINDOR DORM::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nothing good every happens on Halloween," complained Harry.

He was laying on his bed fully clothed, staring up at the ceiling.

Ron gave him a sympathetic pat on the knee, "It'll be alright mate."

"No it won't Ron," he replied morosely.

"Is he always like this on Halloween?" asked Severus.

The red-head thought for a moment before nodding surely, "It wasn't always this bad. He was never real happy, for obvious reasons, but after years of terrible halloweens he seems to have decided that the day is doomed."

"Remember last year?" reminded Draco, "He lost a ton of points because he kept zoning out in the middle of class."

"I remember Snape-" he put extra emphasis on Snape, "Was always in a foul mood on Halloween. We were unlucky enough to have potions that day last year, it was awful."

"Yea he was pretty testy," Harry agreed.

"Testy?!" Ron exclaimed, "he was a right foul git, that's what he was! He took five points for distracting hair color. Hair color! Then he spelled it brown. I was stuck with brown hair for a week before 'Mione found a counter-spell!"

The boys shared a laugh.

"Do you think I could skip?" Harry questioned, only half joking, "Just this once?"

Dean and Seamus both passed through, headed downstairs.

One of the shouted back, "Good luck with that, Granger will have your head!"

He actually looked sick, "What do we have today?"

Malfoy smirked, "Transfiguration,"

"That's not too-"

"And you will have divination."

"Ugh! How did you know I had divination today?"

The blonde suddenly found his shoes very interesting. He mumbled something in return to Harry's question.

"Excuse me?" barbed Severus, "Didn't quite catch that."

"I said," Draco started, trying to fight the blush rising up his neck, "Because you and Ron have the same schedule."

"Awe!" Harry cooed mockingly, "Little Drakey memorized his boyfriends schedule! How adorable!"

"Shut up Harry," groaned Ron, looking like a tomato.

"I'm only joking! I know Sev's," he shrugged, "No biggie."

"Alright let's go," suggested Draco once his blush had died down, "I'm hungry."

"Where's Neville?" Asked Ron.

"Oh," Harry smiled conspiratedly, "He doesn't have classes today, so he went down to Hogsmead."

"Why do you look so pleased? Is he getting you something?"

"Because he was invited to lunch by the twins."

"And?"

Draco sighed, "Sometimes my love, you are incredibly thick. They invited Draco out."

Ron looked at him oddly, "And?"

"On a date!"

"Ohhh," His eyes widened in realization, "OH! You mean Neville and the twins-?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry! I didn't know!"

"Honestly," Harry shook his head.

"I wonder what they're up to," wondered Draco.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Neville was summoning his Gryffindor courage to walk into the joke shop. He took a deep breath and opened the door, hearing the bell jingle above him.

"Coming!" he heard Fred yell.

The ginger stepped out of the storage room to greet his guest, "Hello, and welcome to- Oh!" he got quieter all of a sudden, "Hey Neville."

"Hey Fred," Neville walked up to him, "I didn't know the shop was open today."

"It's not, but the door is almost always open. We have wards to keep the bad guys out."

"Really? And they work then? You trust them completely to keep you up guys safe?"

Fred couldn't help but smile at the concern he heard in the boys voice, "Bill made them, so yea. He's pretty good at what he does."

"Oh, well good then."

George came down, "Who is it Freddie?"

"It's Neville!"

"A bit early isn't he?"

Fred glanced at the clock with a curious expression, "It's nearly noon George."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Why would I wake you up?" Fred looked annoyed, "I figured you would set an alarm, or that you would be awake before noon."

"My bad!"

The jokester's eyes darted to the amused Longbottom, embarrassed at their spat being witnessed by his crush.

"You two are definitely odd," he said affectionately.

George laughed loudly, walking back to get ready for the day.

Fred looked slightly put out, and Neville put a hand on his arm.

"It's not a bad thing," he assured him.

He smiled, "Wanna see a new invention?"

"Of course!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry rolled his eyes at his professor, "Am I going to die a gruesome death this year _professor_?"

"You mock the inner eye? You must heed my warning! You are in grave danger! One who loves you will betray you!"

"If they love me, why would they betray me?" He stated diplomatically.

"For love!"

He scoffed, "Thanks for the warning."

"You are very welcome dear boy," she said, missing the sarcasm.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"And it exploded!" George exclaimed.

"It went everywhere!" finished Fred, "Mum was furious."

"I'm sure!" Neville chuckled, "You destroyed her kitchen!"

"Nah, a wave of her wand and everything was back. No harm done."

He shook his head at the twins, "Whatever you say."

They were headed back to the shop, walking along the street instead of flooing, when they saw it. The dark mark hung above the quidditch store.

"George," Neville grabbed his arm, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Let's go!"

They all ran in the shop, down to the cellar.

"Shouldn't we help?" Neville asked nervously.

"We should."

Fred was gathering necklaces.

"They're emergency portkeys," he explained, "To the Hogwarts infirmary."

He nodded in understanding, grabbing a handful.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Headmaster, there's been an attack."

"Who sent the injured?"

"The Weasley twins."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Why can't we get a simple Halloween?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I think we should head back," George said, looking at the darkening sky.

"No!" Fred replied, "There are still-"

"Fred," Neville put a supportive arm around his back, "We've done all we can. It's time to go home."

Fred buried his head in the other boys shoulder, "Will you stay?"

Neville held him tightly, "As long as you need."

Once inside, they sat down for a drink.

"This didn't go quite how I had hoped," George sighed, stirring his concoction.

"Well, the nights still young."

George approached him, setting his drink down as he went.

"We had a question to ask you."

Neville raised his eyebrow, persuading him to continue.

George's lips were rough on his own, and he found himself in a battle of the tongues. George was pushing him back against the couch, but Neville pulled back.

"I thought you-"

George looked uncertain all of a sudden.

"I do," Neville assured him before whispering, "Where's Fred?"

George looked behind him at the empty place that Fred had just occupied.

"He's just nervous, he'll join when he is ready. He just needs to steel his nerves.

Neville pushed him up slightly with his palm, "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't like you George."

"He's my twin, he's more like me than you know," George actually looked offended.

Neville placed his palm against his cheek, "But he is more different than you know."

George's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

"You know he's a bottom right?"

George looked shocked, "Yea, but how did you know that?"

"He would rather be held than do the holding."

George nodded.

"He's more than that George, he's a sub."

"So?"

"So he doesn't need to summon his courage to initiate things, he is waiting for me to do it."

"What?"

Neville smiled and kissed George's forehead, "I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

George could just nod dumbly.

Neville entered the kitchen, taking in the picture of Fred. He was bracing himself against the counter, eyes closed, looking frustrated.

Praying that he was right, he hesitantly slipped an arm around Fred's waist, molding himself against his back.

"Why did you leave?"

Fred bit his lip, "I just- I needed some air."

He turned the Weasley around, pressing their foreheads together, "Whats wrong?"

His light blue eyes darted around the room, avoiding Neville's hazel ones.

"I'm not- not really the, um- the type to uh-"

"Fred?"

"Huh?"

"You're stumbling a bit."

"Yea."

Neville was once again wondering how far his blush traveled.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

He pressed his lips against the soft ones in front of him, feeling victorious when they started kissing him back. There was no battle this time. Fred succumbed easily to Neville's dominance, running his hands through the dark hair. The stocky boy lifted the thinner one up onto the counter, enjoying the feel of his body in his hands.

"Why didn't you just say? George didn't even know."

"I want to initiate it. I do! I just- can't. I would much rather- never mind."

"You would much rather follow someone else's lead," he finished for Fred.

"Yes."

"Then follow mine."

He sealed their lips once again. Fred made a guttural noise in the back of his throat, making Neville chuckle.

"George is waiting for us."

Severus wiped the tear that was running down Harry's cheek.

"Don't cry baby," he pleaded with him.

Harry curled in on himself, "It's so hard. All of this."

Severus kissed his nose, "I know."

Harry sniffed, before bringing the boy close to him.

"Can I just hold you for a little while?"

"You can hold me anytime you want."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_:D (see what you think of this!) ;P_

"We're going to get caught!"

Hermione looked over her shoulder down the empty hall. She did not expect to be pulled into the nearest empty classroom.

"I wish you weren't ashamed of me, then you wouldn't be so worried about getting caught."

"I'm not ashamed of you! I'm just not ready for everyone to know! You get made fun of enough, do you think having the know-it-all mudblood as a girlfriend would help that? I can't put you through that!"

"It doesn't bother me like it does you. Our friends wouldn't care, I know they wouldn't."

Hermione was still uncertain.

Her brown eyes were muddled with conflict and indecision.

"I'm not going to be your dirty little secret anymore."

The voice was harsher than she had ever heard it, "You're not-"

"I am, but I won't be any longer. It's up to you."

Hermione watched as her secret companion walked out of the room with pained eyes.

She knew what her decision would be, she just didn't know when it would have to be made. She knew now, and she was afraid.

"She's perfectly capable of defending herself," Hermione mumbled, but her mind just wouldn't accept it.

"Our friends will keep her safe."

She nodded decidedly.

She would tell them, and soon.

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG

**WARNING!**

"Unghh!"

Fred squirmed under Neville, loving the way those lips felt on his skin.

Neville had lost his baby fat, leaving him well muscled and toned. He was slightly shorter than the twins, but wider in the shoulders.

"Not tonight," whispered Neville, looking pointedly ay George.

He nodded, "It's too soon."

George explored the curvature of Neville's legs with his fingers, "You are exquisite."

Neville, however, was busy mapping out every inch of Fred with his tongue.

"Beautiful," he heard him mutter.

George kissed his shoulder, causing Neville to shudder.

George flipped him over beside Fred, wanting to see his face.

Neville took him into his mouth, keeping his hand moving on Fred.

"Gods Nev! Where did you learn that?"

Neville only hummed in response, causing a splendid reaction from George.

He slurped happily before giving him a heated kiss.

"Oh!" Fred and Neville followed almost simultaneously.

They all laid back sated and content.

**NOT SO BAD NOW, GO ON.**

"You never asked that question," Neville said suddenly, remembering what had started this all.

"Oh yea."

Fred rolled on top of the boy, clinging to his shoulders, "Can we keep him George? He's so nice, and pretty too!"

"Hey!" Neville crossed his arms across his chest, "I am not pretty!"

George laughed, "You most certainly are."

Neville pouted, "I'm not a girl."

"I'm very aware of that," George retorted with a sly wink, making Neville blush to the roots.

"You called me beautiful," mentioned Fred, "And I'm not a girl."

Neville took his face in his hands.

"Point taken. You are most certainly NOT girl."

Fred laughed and rolled off of him, settling for cuddling against his side.

"And you are most certainly beautiful," he finished, letting his eyes roam over every freckle.

He got to see just how far that blush spread then.

George came behind Neville, pressing against his back.

"So," he whispered against his hear, "May we keep you?"

"Yes, you may."

"Good," said George, "Cause your a nice lay, and I haven't even had you yet."

Fred laughed loudly, "Patience. We've only had him for a minute and already you want to get in his pants!"

"You want him in yours!"

"Actually I would prefer if no one was wearing pants," he stated matter-of-factly.

"No one is wearing pants," commented Neville.

"Oh. Right."

"We need to get to know each other better before we go that far though," Neville continued.

George studied him for a moment.

He gasped, "You're a virgin!"

Neville looked away and scowled, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not."

"Then why is it such a big deal?" he snapped.

Fred placed a calming hand on Neville's chest.

"I'm just surprised Nev, it's not a big deal," George said, realizing this was a sore spot for him.

"What's so surprising about it? No one wants the near squib, scaredy-cat Gryffindor."

"I want you," both twins said quietly.

He deflated, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it," soothed George, "Just know that you're wanted now."

Fred nodded his head against Neville's chest in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Did you like it? I am trying to keep it M and not MA, but idk how long that will last. If you have figured out who 'Mione is with, please don't spoil it for my more oblivious readers. Reviews are appreciated! Love you all! Happy reading! x**_

_**I'd like to remind you all that not everything is permanent, and I am aware that Dumbles is gay, but since I'm making so many homo couples out of straight people, why not make a gay dude straight? It's my story!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Total Access

**Total Access**

"Why are you showing me these memories headmaster?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

This was the second one they had viewed, and he was feeling like they were entirely useless.

"To help us understand Tom, so we can figure out how to destroy him once and for all," The headmaster explained patiently.

This, of course, only served to raise the boys ire, "I don't think I need to get to know him any better. We're quite close you see."

Albus frowned at him, "You don't know anything personal about him though."

Harry looked at him incredulously, "Our minds are connected. I can figure out anything, and I mean ANYTHING about him should I try."

"It's simple things though. His favorite color, his hated memories. Why does he hate muggles? Why does he fear death?"

Harry stood, "His favorite color is black. His least favorite memory is of the time I escaped him in fourth year. He hates muggles because his father was one, and never loved him. He fears death because he has no one that loves him."

Dumbledore looked at him bewildered, "How did you-"

"I have total access."

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "So you can-"

"I have to know exactly what to look for, otherwise I could get stuck in his vile thoughts."

"So it seems. Maybe these memories are truly a waste then."

"Hmm."

"Perhaps we should postpone the rest of this conversation for another day, it is getting late."

Harry exited swiftly, letting out the breath he had been holding. He had a meeting with his head DA members in just a few minutes, and he did miss them something terrible.

The room of requirement was a comfy sitting room today. Harry looked around at the assembled group. Draco was curled up on Ron's lap, talking to Remus and Sirius. Luna was sitting alone, talking to Neville, who was laying with his head on George's lap and feet in Fred's. Hermione was sitting alone as well, playing with her fingers. Harry frowned slightly, his friend looked a bit distracted. He gave a smile in greeting to Severus, who was explaining the latest potion to Ron.

Harry crouched down next to Hermione, "Hey."

She looked up startled, "Oh, hey Harry."

"What's got you fretting?"

"I'm not-"

He gave her a pointed look.

"I have an announcement to make."

"Okay," he gestured for her to take the floor.

She bit her lip and stood.

Everyone stopped their conversations to turn to her respectively.

"We're all ears 'Mione."

Encouraging nods were seen all around the room, but she was only looking at one.

"I wanted to tell you all about my relationship, and you will be the first to know."

She took a deep breath.

"It's alright Granger," Draco assured her, "We don't judge here."

She narrowed her eyes at him curiously.

"Luna," Everyone turned to look at the dreamy blonde, who's eyes seemed clear today, "and I have been together for a few weeks now."

"I knew it!" Shouted George, "You owe me five sickles!"

Fred snapped his fingers, "I could've swore she was going to bring in a Slytherin!"

Luna jumped up and ran to her girlfriend, leaping up to hug her.

Hermione held her close, "I choose you. A million times I choose you."

Luna pulled back, "Is it just them?"

"I told my mum."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know yet, but it probably won't be good."

"Why not?"

Harry came to pull the two into a big hug, "It's not accepted in the muggle world as easily. Here it's really not that big of a deal, especially since we have potions that allow conception."

Ron looked up, "We have that?"

"Yea. Don't you ever read to Prophet Ron?"

"No actually. I haven't read it since all that rubbish it said about you in fourth year."

"Alright!" Harry clapped his hands, causing everyone to hurry to a seat, "Next lesson will be on dodging. You can't use a shield to defend yourself against unforgivable spells, you have to either dodge or conjure a wall. We will start stretching daily, going for a jog, and learning how to do quick conjuring. Wandlessly. I know wandless magic to do hard spells just isn't feasible for some of you, and that's okay, but all of you should be able to make something temporary."

He looked around at all the eyes on him, "I also want everyone to start reading up on animagus transformations. We won't start this until next year, maybe next school year, but I want everyone to start studying it so if you have any questions you can ask Sirius or even Professor McGonnagal. We won't be teaching all of the students this, just you guys. I don't want everyone in the school to be able to change into an animal at will. That's just asking for trouble."

There was scattered chuckles from the room.

"Let's begin."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

****Time Lapse****

"Harry my boy, I need you to look for something in Tom's mind, do you think you can?"

He was nervous.

"What is it?"

"Horcruxes."

Harry's eyes widened. He'd heard about those. There was a book about them in Padfoot's library.

"You don't think he-"

"I'm afraid so."

Harry licked his lips nervously, focussing inward. Horcruxes. He searched.

"There are seven pieces, including himself."

The headmaster sucked in a breath, "Do you know what they are? Where they are?"

"Not yet, and you'll have to wait for it. It takes a lot to search a heavily protected mind, especially from the distance."

"Where is he?"

"Far enough that it's hard."

The headmaster sighed, understanding that Harry was ready to leave.

"Till next time then."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ron lifted Draco into his arms, not breaking the kiss they were sharing.

"We need to stop," Ron made out between harsh breaths.

Draco's expression fell. He removed the bigger boys hands from his waist and walked toward the bathroom.

Ron was confused, why was he angry?

"Dray?" He called, "Baby is something the matter?"

His tormented grey eyes caught his in the mirror.

Ron rushed over, befuddled further when Draco pushed away.

"Dray, talk to me! What's wrong with you?"

"I've been asking myself the same bloody question!" snapped the boy.

Draco slid down the wall, cursing himself for being so weak.

Ron dropped to his knees and crawled to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you want me?"

Ron was shocked. How could Draco think he didn't want him?

"What- Of course I want you! Why would you think I didn't want you?"

"Don't lie to me! You always push me away! 'We need to stop,' you say. You push me off. You hardly touch me! What the hell is wrong with me? Why don't you-" he broke, "Why don't you want me?"

Ron scooped him up, ignoring Draco's protests.

"I didn't want to do anything you weren't ready for Dray. It's not for lack of wanting you."

"But I'm ready! I get it if you're not, but don't push me off. Just say-"

Ron had had enough. Draco wasn't listening.

So he did what seemed to usually get the point across best. He kissed him. It wasn't a hard kiss, nor was it a soft one. It was a kiss filled with desire. With love. With want.

Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Ron pushed Draco down to the bed below, pulling back to admire him on the mattress.

His blonde hair was tousled, and his skin flushed.

He ran his hands up Draco's shirt, letting his fingers dance along his ribs. After a quick glance at Draco's eyes, Ron pulled the shirt over his head. Tearing off his own soon after.

**/DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU/**

Draco laid back. Ron's lips were everywhere. Draco felt his toes curl and a low groan leave his lips when Ron took a nipple in between his teeth. He was peppering kisses down the ex-Slytherin's torso, stopping when he reached his trousers riding low on his hips.

"Please don't stop," He heard himself whisper.

He didn't stop. He carefully removed the offending clothing, slipping off his boxers with them. Ron soon took him in, swirling his tongue expertly along Draco's hard length. A slender hand stilled his movements.

"I'll come too quickly like that," He said, voice thick with lust.

Ron shot him a quizzical look.

"I want you to take me Ron."

Ron slid his own jeans down tantalizingly slow.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Draco nodded soundlessly.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Draco shook his head in the negative, "Veelas can only be with their mate that way. I can't feel pleasure from anyone else."

Ron kissed him slowly, "That is so hot. I'll be gentle I promise."

Draco smiled softly, "I know."

Ron lifted him up and put a pillow underneath his lower back.

"Have you ever done this before?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

"No."

Ron pulled out a potion from his side drawer, slicking his finger with it before breaching him.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? A Weasley product."

Draco looked frightened.

"Don't worry. It's a lube with healing properties. It will just make this not hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

Draco nodded and relaxed, letting Ron work the digit in.

He added another finger, and Draco shifted in discomfort.

Ron rubbed his leg, "Relax Dray."

He added a third, slowly stretching him.

"You sure you want this?"

"It's almost as if you're trying to talk me out of it."

"I just- I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't."

**(IM SERIOUS GUYS THERE'S NO GOING BACK)**

Ron coated his now-aching length, setting it at Draco's entrance. He pushed in excruciatingly slow, filling Draco completely.

Draco felt no pain, thanks to the potion, only a slight discomfort.

"I'm ready." He urged.

Ron started moving. He kept a mediate pace until he heard Draco's strangled hiss.

"Good?"

"Do that again!"

And so he did. Again and again and again and again. He sped up a bit, pounding Draco's pleasure point repeatedly, bringing the most pretty little noises from the young man.

He enjoyed watching the boys face contort in pleasure. Loved how his fingers clutched the sheets in time with each thrust.

"Oh-Ron! I'm gonna-"

Ron leaned over the boy, kissing him hard into silence as he came.

He pulled out and brought Draco up with him in his arms.

"That was-"

"Yea."

**(OKAY DONE)**

Ron set him on his feet in the shower before setting the temperature.

"I spelled the sheets clean," He said.

Draco laughed, "Good, cause you wore me out."

"We need to work on your stamina Dray."

"Well that was the most intense-"

"I'm joking."

"Oh."

"I love you Dray."

The blonde nestled his wet hair against Ron's chest, "I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Do we want a Snarry scene soon? They are, after all, the main couple here. I'm beginning to miss them. Some fluff? Or some sexy Snarry? Or both! Both sound very very nice. Let's do both!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Holidays

**Happy Holidays**

The hall was filled with excited chatter. Everyone was bumbling about, preparing for the upcoming holiday.

Well, almost everyone.

Harry and Severus had already gotten everything they needed, and as they were staying at the school, they hadn't needed to pack anything.

Molly had been quite upset when Dumbledore regretfully informed her that Harry wouldn't be permitted to leave the castle, for safety reasons. The fearful headmaster had agreed to allow the residents of the burrow to join their honorary Weasley for Christmas within the protection of the school wards.

"I bet you a galleon mum gives Ron another maroon sweater," Ginny said with a sly smile.

Harry was instantly wary, but shrugged it off. Maybe she had gotten over her obsession.

"As if! Ron will get maroon. My only question is what Drake and Sev will be getting. Green maybe?"

She kept her face carefully blank at the mention of the slimy Slytherins.

"You think she will make them a sweater? They aren't family," She ruefully pointed out.

He barely held back a sneer, "Neither am I, or Hermione for that matter. And I'm pretty sure Luna has received one."

She bit her tongue to keep her reputable temper in check.

With a simpering smile she poured them both a pumpkin juice.

"You make a valid point," she conceded.

He brought the goblet to his lips and stopped. Something was wrong. He drew the cup back to scrutinize the liquid inside.

"Something wrong?"

Harry looked up at her inquisitive brown eyes, immediately on alert when he felt the sudden urge to kiss her.

He swallowed thickly and rubbed his temples.

_ 'What's going on?'_

_ 'I love Severus.' _It was true. His heart and soul belonged completely to the boy.

_ 'You love Ginny,' _his brain unhelpfully supplied.

_'Wait, no I don't.'_

He shook his head to clear it, confused when he felt a fuzzy haze start to take over.

_'She didn't.'_

He knew what this was. It felt close to the imperious, except usually the command wasn't to 'love Ginny.'

He held his head in his hands, putting every ounce of his willpower into fighting the haze.

His eyes were hard when he rose to face Ginny.

"You disgust me. How dare you?"

She stuttered a response, shocked that her potion had failed, "I- Harry I just-"

"Ginny, I'm gay. I have a boyfriend that I love, who loves me as well. Even if this weren't true, you are hot-tempered and frankly, I don't even enjoy your presence. What did you give me?"

"What? I didn't-"

"Cut the crap Gin! I know you gave me a potion, now all I'm asking is what it was!"

The surrounding students, who had been shocked into silence by the outburst, were now looking at the Weasley with narrowed eyes.

Severus sniffed the liquid, "Amortentia," he muttered to himself.

The little color that was in his face drained away, before it all rushed back to flush Severus red with anger.

"You. Gave. My. Harry. The most powerful love potion in the world?! Do you have a death wish? Are you bloody serious? Do you understand what this would do?"

She put her hands on her hips indignantly, "If it had worked, Harry would be mine right now. That's what would happen."

"No! That's not what would happen! He would appear to love you! He would follow you around, and act as if you were the sun that lights his sky. That you were the gravity that holds him down. But he would NOT love you!"

"Why not?"

"True love can not be spelled or brewed by magic, it is a magic all on its own," Dumbledore's voice reached them, "I'm very disappointed in you Ginevra. I told you to let this go."

"You promised me-!"

"I know, but that was an error by myself. I do not have the right to dictate young Harry's love interest, and neither do you."

"But-"

"I'm sorry. There will be forty points taken from Gryffindor for attempting to administer an illegal potion, and your mother will be contacted. You will have to be suspended from the school for the rest of the year."

Minerva escorted a protesting Ginny to the headmasters office to wait for the loving matron to arrive.

"And Mr. Potter," Albus started, "30 points for fighting off a very powerful potion, along with 20 points to Mr. Prince, for outstanding self control. Though I'm not satisfied to have to tell a parent that her child is suspended, I'm thankful to not have to alert one of their child's death."

Severus startled, "I would never-"

"Love makes us do crazy things."

**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||TIME LAPSE||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

The halls were empty, the air calm. Only 12 students had stayed behind for break, roughly three each house. Severus lay content in Harry's warm embrace, enjoying the crackle of the fire. Harry's wandering hands were drawing shapes on his back, dropping lower with every picture. He could feel the smaller boy's heart speed up as he neared the hem of his trousers.

"Harry?"

The nimble fingers left quickly, as if driven away by some otherworldly force.

Severus moved up to straddle him, placing the hands back at his hips.

Emerald irises looked up curiously.

"Why did you stop?" Severus asked.

Harry had to fight the urge to gape up at him.

"I haven't- well-" he took a dramatic breath, "Did you not want me to stop?"

Severus gulped down his nerves, "I want- well I don't want you to stop."

Harry smirked saucily, "I have something for you."

Severus bit his lip, thinking Harry was changing the subject.

"Can't you wait another two days?"

"It's not for Christmas Sev."

"Um, okay."

Harry lifted Severus to his feet before grabbing his hand, "Come on."

Unsure of what was happening, he followed Harry to the seventh floor, only to see him stop in front of their D.A. Room.

"Harry what-"

"Just wait."

Harry closed his eyes and walked in front of the wall, pulling open the large doors that appeared. He gestured for Severus to enter.

Severus gasped when he saw the room. A couch was set near the fire in one corner, close to a table covered with various fruits. His eyes were drawn to the rather large bed in the center of the space.

"Harry."

He turned to look at the nervous boy.

"It's perfect."

Harry smiled softly, moving to close the door behind him.

There was no mistaking the hungry desire in his jade eyes.

"You'll tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

It was not a request, but Severus still answered him, "Yes."

Harry came close to him, making sure to sensually drag his fingers along Severus's torso before he removed his shirt. He walked the boy to the bed, giving a gentle push to his exposed chest.

Severus fell back against the soft mattress, feeling self conscious about the scars that littered his front.

Harry traced a line from his neck to his belly button.

"You are so beautiful."

A suspicious wetness shone in his onyx orbs, "Even with the scars?"

"Every bit of you."

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

Harry unbuttoned his top with deft fingers, watching Severus's eyes darken.

Severus pulled Harry down into a heated kiss, disappointed when he pulled back. His displeasure did not last long however, fading fast when he felt soft lips on his neck traveling down. Each pert nipple was given special treatment. Severus couldn't help but moan wantonly as Harry's talented tongue swirled around it. He clawed at his back when he felt teeth graze lightly over his dark nipple.

"Oh!" He gasped.

Harry was moving his tongue in and out of his navel.

"You make the most arousing little noises," Harry whispered.

Severus's jeans were soon on the floor, along with his boxers.

Emerald eyes roamed over the squirming, raven-haired man.

"You are wearing too much clothing," growled Severus.

Harry chuckled, "I'll have to remedy that won't I?"

He waved his hand, magically banishing his trousers to a neat pile in the corner.

"Better."

Harry crawled on top of his lover, bringing him into a deep kiss. Severus's tongue traveled around the hot cavern that was Harry's mouth, teasing him. Harry flicked his own against the underside of Severus's lip, inviting him to play.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry moaned when he finally retreated.

Between heavy breaths he heard the snarky admonishment, "Please attempt to not mention deceased older men when bedding me Mister Potter."

"I'll take better care in the future Mister Prince."

He didn't give Severus a chance to reply, instead choosing to take the pulsing erection in his hand and stroke him.

Severus hissed through his teeth, reveling in the feeling of Harry's hand on him.

He mewled softly when he felt a probing finger at his entrance.

Harry slicked him with a whispered wandless spell, causing him to shift at the unexpected magic entering him.

Harry prepared him well, wanting him to feel as little pain as possible.

"Harry! I need-" He gasped, "Need you."

Harry lifted Severus's legs up, setting himself at his puckered hole.

"You sure?"

Severus nodded, "Yes. Now."

Harry pushed forward in one fluid movement. He waited for Severus to adjust to the intrusion.

"Move."

That was all he needed. He started slowly, trying different angles.

Severus felt a surge of pleasure, causing him to groan.

Harry leaned to hold his hands above his head, intertwining their fingers and pumping in and out at a steady pace.

Severus impatiently slammed Harry into him by wrapping his legs around him.

He got the message, soon pounding mercilessly at Severus's prostate.

Said boy looped his arms around Harry's neck, giving him a sloppy passionate kiss as he neared completion.

Harry lifted his head to watch the beautiful open-mouthed expression on his lover's face when he climaxed, moaning in ecstasy.

Harry joined him, his seed filling Severus.

He tenderly caressed Severus's hairline, brushing away the raven locks stuck to his face.

Harry went a to slip out when a slender hand stopped him.

"Please- can't you-"

Harry remained sheathed inside him, "Do you not want me to pull out?"

The boy blushed brightly, "I like you there. Feel connected with you."

Harry nodded in agreement, laying sideways beside him.

**The Frickle has ceased Frackling**

"Don't be embarrassed Sev, not with this, not with me."

Severus didn't answer verbally, just nuzzling into the crook of Harry's neck.

He pulled out to cast a cleansing charm and to move into a more comfortable position.

Severus whimpered slightly at the loss, pressing himself closer to Harry.

Harry wrapped him up in his arms.

"I love you Severus," he breathed into his ear.

Severus, who was already half-asleep, mumbled something back that Harry assumed to be a similar declaration.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

"I don't want to wake up," Harry groaned to his pillow..

"Oh no," his boyfriend wagged a finger at him, "You're not sticking me with the Weasleys. Up you get."

"They came? Even though I got Ginny suspended?"

"I'm sure they realize it wasn't your fault. She broke the rules love."

"I know but-"

"But nothing. They're here. In the common room actually. I didn't see Ginny actually. Come on."

"Okayy," he grumbled, stumbling slightly as he got out of bed.

There was no mention of the youngest Weasley that day. Ron would later notify him that she had spent Christmas at their aunts. New sweaters were handed out.

As predicted, Ronald received his in maroon. Draco's matched, making them look like one of those tourist couples. Harry got a green one, and he smiled when he noticed Severus had one in blue.

"I have your gift," Harry mentioned to him.

He placed a long velvet box in the boy's lap.

Severus's warm eyes sparkled when he lifted the long chain from the box.

"This- It's beautiful Harry."

The gifter laid the pendant on Severus's neck, clasping it securely.

"It's from the Potter vault," Harry informed him, "It has many charms and protection spells on it. It's a portkey as well. Say 'Safety' and you will be transported straight to me."

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yes."

"It marks me as-"

"Mine. You are mine. It's usually given to one as an engagement gift, rather than rings, but I want you to have it now. Hopefully we will be bonded one day, but today I want you to have this. Know that I am yours, just as you are mine."

Severus tackled Harry, cuddling on his lap.

"Always yours, Harry."

He loved having a place to belong. He belonged to Harry. He was safe and protected and loved here.

Severus held out a vial of yellow liquid.

"It's an eye correction potion," He felt the need to explain, "You shouldn't need the glasses anymore. I know it's not as personal as the necklace, but I hope-"

He was interrupted by Harry's plump lips descending to his.

"It's perfect, Sev."

He breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he wasn't disappointed.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, my love."


	18. Chapter 18: Things to Worry About

**Things to Worry About**

Oh, she was angry. Beyond angry. How dare he take Harry from her? How dare he act as if he deserves _her _Harry? That slimy snake was trying to steal Harry away from her! Well, it wasn't going to work. No siree! She would get him back. Harry would be hers, as it was always meant to be.

Ginny gave herself a cunning smirk in the mirror, plaiting her hair to the side.

Harry would love her, even if she had to kill for it.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

The golden boy noticed that the man was looking tired. Almost lethargic really.

"Yes my boy. I was wondering if you could try to see where one of the horcruxes are hidden. If that is too much, I understand. Maybe even just telling me what object it's trapped in?"

"I will try, headmaster," Harry answered wearily.

"Harry?"

"Sir?"

"I believe you deserve the right to call me Albus."

"Er- Okay s- Albus."

"Very well."

Harry focused hard on the dark spot in his mind that represented the Dark Lord's connection with him. He traveled in, tiptoeing around the horrifying thoughts.

He came back with a jerk, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"I needed that," he muttered.

"The candy?"

"The calming draught you laced in the candy," he clarified.

Albus fought back an amused smile, once again thankful that the talented young man was on his side.

"It's a ring. He left it in the Gaunt house."

The headmaster looked surprised, "You found it?"

He nodded slightly, "And I could do with a headache potion. That mind of his is seriously demented."

"Would you like to go with me to get it?"

Harry looked up interested, "Of course."

Albus walked around his desk to put a hand on Harry's arm.

"Hold on."

They arrived with a pop at the end of a dark street. Harry shivered, immediately disliking the area.

The two strolled down the road, stopping in front of a broken cabin. The wood was rotting, as was all the furniture. There was the smell of death and rotten eggs lingering in the air.

"Lumos," Harry whispered, creating a ball of light in the center of his palm.

He could practically taste the dark magic in the house.

He heard Dumbledore mumbling spells under his breath.

"Don't touch it!"

His warning came to late. The older wizard's frail body was thrown back against the wall, hitting his head with a sickening crack.

Harry rushed to his side, sending a quick diagnostic spell over him. His shoulder was fractured. He breathed a sigh of relief before noticing the withered hand of his mentor.

Harry reached out with his magic, encircling the man's arm. He felt the curse destroying Albus like a poison. He trapped it, pushing against it with magic of his own. Beads of perspiration fell down his forehead as he pushed it out.

"Geauhh!" He grunted, removing the dark mass. The black mist pouring out, disappearing into the air.

"Enervate."

Dumbledore sucked in a deep breath, coughing madly.

"I was too weak. Tempted," he whispered, "By what I cannot have."

"It's alright, Albus," Harry assured him, "We're alright."

The young man approached the ring innocently laying on the floorboard. He took a handkerchief from his pocket, gingerly wrapping the jewelry and hiding it away.

"Can you take us back to Hogwarts, sir?"

Albus collapsed into his chair.

"How did you get the curse out of me?"

Harry waved him off, "I just centered my magic against it."

"You- you centered your- Harry! Do you understand the power that takes? You just-"

"Can we talk about it later? How do we destroy it?"

Albus nodded seriously, giving his attention to the task.

He pulled a sword out from under his desk, lifting it threateningly.

"Place the ring on my desk," he ordered.

A painful shriek marked the end of that piece of soul.

"Keep it Harry. I can't trust myself with something so powerful."

Harry scrutinized the stone left sitting on the desk.

_ There must be more to this rock than meets the eye._

He took it and put it in the expendable pouch he kept in his robes with his cloak.

"And Harry?"

"Sir?"

"I'm sure you know to keep this secret."

"Can I tell the head circle?"

"Who?"

"My most trusted members of the DA. There's ten total."

"I don't know if-"

"They have made an I breakable vow of loyalty to the fight against Voldemort."

"Well, if you're certain."

"I would entrust every one of them with my life."

"I trust your judgement. Have the utmost discretion."

"Of course Albus."

"Goodnight, dear boy. Sleep well."

"Where were you?"

Severus's dark eyes had lost their worry, replaced with anger and annoyance.

"The headmaster took me to go find a horcrux."

He had already informed Severus of the length Voldemort had gone to insure his immortality.

"Did anyone know you were gone? What would have happened if you had gotten hurt? If you had been trapped? You could've died! You cant just-"

Harry understood. Severus was worried sick. He cut the ranting boy off, surprising him with a strong kiss.

Severus melted, forgetting his anger as Harry's arms closed around his waist.

Harry dried the tears slipping down Severus's cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm right here, Sev," he reassured him, "If I was in trouble, your pendant would burn, and you could transport to me. I will make sure to alert you next time I need to leave without you okay?"

Severus sniffed and snuggled in closer, taking comfort in their closeness.

Harry brought him up into his arms, carrying him to the shower.

He lathered up his pale body, massaging him gently but firmly. Harry ignored the pleasured moans that went straight to his groin, deciding to focus only on Severus.

"I need you Harry."

He lifted the ex-Slytherin up, holding him against the shower wall.

After stretching him effectively, he let Severus slide down the wall to sink onto his stiff organ.

"You feel so good," Harry whispered.

He forced himself not to hammer into the boy, going tenderly slow. Loving him.

The water hitting Severus's face never felt so good. Right here, holding Harry's slippery skin as he was filled, he knew what this war was about. This is what he was fighting for. This safety. This love. The protection of his lover's strong arms. The understanding and beauty of his smile.

As he came down from his high, Harry rested his forehead against Severus's.

"We're going to win this war Sev."

"I know."

"We may not make it."

"We will."

"Sev-"

"We will."

"We will?"

"Yes, we will."

"Okay."

"Take me to bed, Harry."


	19. Chapter 19: Those Who Mind

**Those Who Mind**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Babs707PertemisDrarry; for your continuous support and help**_

Harry's voice was hard and reeked of betrayal.

"What is _she _doing here?"

Ginevra's mouth opened to deliver a retort to Harry's obvious distaste, but Dumbledore answered instead.

"She will be receiving her lessons here, and will remain in the castle."

"After what she did, you allow her within these walls!"

His eyes were blazing with fury.

"Now Harry, I really am sorry about that."

"Hush!" Albus's order cut her short, "She won't be anywhere near you, my boy, but I can't withhold from her an education."

"You can."

"Harry, be reasonable."

"Be reasonable? Have you gone absolutely bonkers?!" His voice took a harsh, steel tone as he finished, "As long as she poses a threat to those I love, I find my attitude completely reasonable."

Harry put his hands on the desk, his magic rattling the trinkets that littered his office.

"Keep her away from me, Albus."

The Headmaster nodded, "Yes, Harry."

Ginny looked at him befuddled.

"Who answers to who here?" She asked incredulously.

Wearily and without skipping a beat he responded to his student, "I need him more than he needs me."

"She's here? In the school? That's preposterous! She deserves to be expelled! She is a danger!"

"I know, Sev," Harry struggled to calm his lover's reaction, still trying to manage his own ire at the situation, "She is unstable, but Albus said he'd keep her far from us."

"And you believe him?!"

"I believe he will try. I also believe she needs help."

"I agree. Her actions were unforgivable, however."

"I don't expect you to forgive her Severus, I know I don't. I can't, not after almost losing you like that."

The pale boy relaxed and crawled into his lap, playing with his fingers.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a misguided girl and her petty potions to take me from you."

Harry pressed a kiss to his temple, "I'm not ever going to let you go."

"Good."

"Severus?" he prompted, changing the topic with a Slytherin swiftness, "What do you want to do for Valentines day?"

"I don't want gifts, Harry."

"Okay then, no gifts. Can I take you out? We could go to one of my properties. Maybe the beach, maybe Paris. Just for the night. What do you think?"

Severus nuzzled his neck.

"You want to go through all that trouble?"

"It would be an honour."

"That would be nice."

"There we go then. We will leave that morning and come back the next day. Luck has it that Valentines falls on the weekend this year."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"That was certainly enlightening," Hermione told them after Binn's lecture.

"Enlightening? You mean you actually paid attention?" Asked Harry.

Draco lifted the roll of used parchment for all to see.

"Paid attention?" He laughed, "She was bloody entranced by the history of St. Valentine. A foot and a half of notes here. It absolutely insane. Ghastly really. How do you manage to stay awake with his droning?!"

The bushy-haired bookworm blushed brightly, "I just enjoy history is all."

"I would rather just read your essays to study for my exams, I'll get no where taking my own notes. I can't stay focused in his class, it's impossible!"

Their conversation was interrupted by Colin Creevey, as he passed a piece of torn paper to Harry.

"Harry!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath from his sprint, "The headmaster- he wants to see you!"

Harry took the note and headed to the gargoyle, pecking Severus's cheek along the way.

He was gained access without the password, and he headed up.

"Harry my boy, I was wondering if perhaps you would help me."

The boy was instantly on his guard.

"What do you need sir?"

"No need to look so grave!" He shook his head,"I need you to try something."

With an exasperated exhale, he nodded his assent to whatever the old codger wanted of him.

A gaudy, oversized locket was placed on the desk between them.

Harry flinched noticeably, "You found another?"

"Professor Lupin brought it to me. It seems your godfather's house elf was in possession of this," he hesitated, "_artifact."_

"And why do you need me?" Harry pointed out, "Couldn't you chop it with your almighty sword and be done with it?"

"I can't open it."

Harry looked bewildered, "And I can, how?"

"I believe some parsletongue should do it."

Harry gripped the hilt of the sword so tightly, his knuckles were white.

"_Open_," He hissed.

The locket split apart and Harry raised his blade only to be stopped by a voice. Severus's voice.

His whispery form stood, naked in the embrace of an indistinguishable other.

"Did you think you were good enough?" Severus snarled at him, "You are nothing. A freak. I could never love you."

His traitorous eyes watched as Severus turned in this mans arms and kissed him.

"Harry!"

But another Severus was here, in the entryway, clutching his necklace.

"Harry that's not true! I love you, Harry, listen to me!"

The sharp edge cut down to bring forth an all-too-familiar scream.

But Harry wasn't looking at the locket, he was staring unseeing Severus.

"S-Sev?" His small voice sounded small even to his own ears.

"I'm here Harry. It's me."

Slim arms wrapped around his trembling body.

"I'm-a-a freak. I don't deserve-"

"No, Harry. You are not a freak."

Severus wasn't used to bring the strong one. He was usually the one curling up in his lover's arms, needing to be held; but this time he found himself holding Harry. He was rocking him softly, speaking words of comfort into his ear.

"My boy-"

Albus was cut off by the deathly glare he remembered so well.

"Next time he is to destroy one of these... things, I wish to be informed."

Albus stuttered at the disrespect aimed his way, "I didn't realize-"

"Do you have a calming draught?"

The headmaster wordlessly handed him a vial of the liquid.

Severus cast a feather-light charm on his boyfriend, and carried him to the room of requirement.

"Sev?"

"Here you are Harry. Do you need a shower?"

Harry shook his head in denial, "tomorrow."

"Okay, baby," Severus whispered, transfiguring Harry's school uniform into pajamas.

"Let's go to sleep, Harry."

The Gryffindor was already nodding off, tucked comfortably against his love.

His sleep was restless, and when he woke he found himself still drowsy, but he woke with Severus wrapped tightly around him. Harry smiled. All was well.


	20. Chapter 21: Finding Safety in Pink

**Finding Safety in Pink**

The pink was overbearing. Pink hearts, pink balloons, pink snacks, pink bows, and pink Pink PINK!

Little birds flew around, whistling the tunes of various love songs.

They were pink. _OF COURSE_.

"You ready to go?"

Severus's thin lips formed a smile.

"I'm ready."

Harry offered him a red rose.

"This is our portkey. I had Albus make it."

"When does it leave?"

Harry pulled him close, and with an overly dramatic gleam in his eye, he whispered, "Now."

He felt a familiar tug on his navel, and suddenly he was floating down. Their feet landed soundlessly on the wooden patio.

Severus was amazed at the sight.

"Wow."

Harry chuckled agains his neck, "Ocean makes a good first impression? Lovely."

Severus leaned back against his chest, soaking in his warmth.

"It's perfect."

Emerald eyes lit up with newfound excitement.

"Wanna go swimming?"

Severus couldn't fight the red tinge that graced his cheeks, "I-I can't swim."

"Well, I'll teach you! It's nothing to be ashamed of, I didn't learn until fourth year."

"Really?"

"Yea, come on. I had Dobby bring swimming trunks for us both, since I didn't have any."

"Uhm," Severus hesitated, not too keen on embarrassing himself in front of Harry.

"I want you to feel comfortable with me, Sev. I'm not the type to take the mickey out of someone for simple fun, especially not you, and I promise I won't think any less of you."

"Okay. Teach me."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Severus stood at the water's edge, contemplating the sparkle of the sun on the rushing tide.

He was in a pair of black swimming trunks and still adorned a white tee-shirt.

Harry moved behind him, placing his hands on Severus's hips.

"May I ask why you are fully clothed, my dear?"

Severus shivered at the taller boy's closeness.

"You may ask, but I am not inclined to give an answer."

"We're on a private beach, Sev. It's just you and me, and I've seen it all before."

He said nothing, choosing to continue watching the ripple of the waves.

Light fingers grazed his arms lifting them up above his head. He let them pull his shirt away, revealing his skinny torso and unfaded scars.

He heard a whisper, "Don't hide from me."

He turned to find safety in his Harry, basking in the warmth of both his body and the sun.

"No one but I can see you," His tempting lips spoke softly, "No one but I can touch you." His ghosting breath sounded possessively soothing, calming his frayed nerves and making him feel protected.

Severus hardly noticed as Harry guided him into the shallow water, too distracted by the tan skin against his.

Harry's eyes held mirth and a glimmer of satisfaction.

His intake of air got caught in his throat when he was laid gently back.

"Trust me."

Severus could only give a nervous nod, but it was enough.

Harry held the boy, supporting him even when the water could hold him up.

"I'm right here."

Soon, he was ready to flip over, and try to do more than float.

"Just relax," Harry urged him, "You know I would never let you go under. You're perfectly safe.

They swam and floated till the sun sank down below the water line. Harry wrapped his arms around his lover, enjoying the feel of him against his chest.

He guided him back to the cottage feeling content.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBEWARE OF UPCOMMINNNNGGG SCEEENNNEESSSS I WARNEDDDDD YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Severus nibbled on a strawberry, feeling the juice drip down his chin. When he reached up to dab it away, his hand was stopped by another.

"Let me."

Harry's mouth touched the paused hand, then found purpose licking away the flavorful liquid.

Severus released a strangled breath.

"Harry!"

Harry smirked, coming down again to kiss his way down his mate.

"I'm going to worship every inch of you," His voice husked, laden with lust.

His dark eyes were glazed over slightly, "In me. Now."

Harry's dark chuckle did nothing to help his newest problem.

"So demanding."

Severus writhed underneath him, moaning needily as Harry teased his entrance.

"Harry!"

"Patience," He teased, though he was on the border of bursting.

"No!" He nearly whined, "I want-"

Harry sheathed himself in one swift thrust, effectively cutting off Severus's train of thought.

"What is it you want?" The-Boy-Who-Lived-Just-To-Torture-Severus drawled saucily.

"I- unh- Move."

"As you wish, my pet."

Then there were no words. Harry knew only the push of his hips to keep the glorious, mind-blowing pressure around his pulsing member. He knew just the beautiful, pleasure induced gasps leaving his lovers lips.

Severus brought his legs up to rest on Harry's shoulders, pleasantly surprised when Harry took this as a sign to pull him closer; deeper. He lifted his hips in time with Harry, biting his lip in concentration.

_Not yet, not yet. _He repeated he mantra to himself, holding on as long as possible.

"Sev!"

Harry shuddered, his climax reaching it's peak and filling Severus.

This pushed him over the edge, spraying his chest with a last cry.

Harry breathed heavily, pulling Severus up and taking him to the shower, still inside him.

The light boy hung on to him with his arms, and locked his knees around his waist.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind, "Did you call me pet?"

Harry's eyes widened, "I'm sorry. It just slip-"

"No," He released his legs, moving to turn on the shower, "I don't mind. I quite like it actually."

Harry beamed, adjusting the temperature and pouring shampoo into his hands.

"I'm glad."

Severus blushed, but forced himself to speak his mind, he was supposed to be more open after all. Harry would not judge him.

"It makes me feel safe."

Harry looked at him curiously, not stopping his circling fingers in Severus's hair.

The smaller one continued, "It reminds me that I'm yours. That you want me."

Harry stopped his motions to kiss his boyfriend chastely, "You are mine, and I've never wanted anything as much as I want you. I wouldn't be anything without you, Sev. You keep me sane."

Severus hid his face in his lover's shoulder, "You're going soft."

"Only for you."

Harry led him to bed, sighing happily when Severus settled into his open arms, using him as a pillow.

"Sweet dreams, pet," he whispered into the night.

Severus hummed in response, cuddling up, not that he would ever admit to such a thing. Severus Snape did **NOT** cuddle.

A ticklish thought worked it's way into his hazy mind, _Severus Prince might._

**Before anyone gets cross about this, It's not going to turn into a true Sub/Dom relationship, I just have Harry more Dom, but not really. Know what I mean? Ugh. Probably not. Sev is strong, he is. He isn't weak and has never had to depend on anyone, never been able to depend on anyone. He has found Harry now, and he can depend on him. Severus is still imposing and scary when he wants to be, but with Harry he can relax.**

**Get it? There will still be moments when Harry is more dependent on Sev, like in the last chapter, don't worry dear readers!**


	21. Chapter 22: Abandoning Control

**Abandoning Control**

"And it's not your fault. I know you're going to blame yourself, but you don't need to-"

"Hermione," Harry snapped, he was sick of her insistent babbling and impatient to read the prophet in her hand, "Give me the paper."

She frowned, "No need to be so tetchy, Harry."

Seeing that she wasn't going to release the news anytime soon, he summoned Neville's from beside his plate.

"Can I borrow this?"

Still half asleep, he received a nod in permission.

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, ATTACKS INCREASE!**

_**Last night, in a small muggle town, Death Eaters appeared. It seems the attack was centered on a muggle orphanage and some nearby neighborhoods. The ministry has done the necessary enchantment to clear all evidence of magical involvement in these deaths.**_

"He's getting stronger."

Severus squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"You're doing all you can."

"Well it's not enough, is it?!"

He immediately regretted his sharp words.

"Sev-"

"No. It's fine."

But it wasn't fine. Severus stalked off.

Harry sighed and moved to follow, only for Hermione to stop him.

"Harry, you need to let him cool off. Give him-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked incredulously, noticing that no one was really paying them any attention.

He shrugged off her arm, "I happen to think I may know _MY_ boyfriend better than you. I'm going to go talk to him. He left because of me, I shouldn't have snapped at him. I need to apologize."

"Harry-"

Ron cut her off, "Leave him be 'Mione, he knows what he's doing."

Harry was already out the door and down the hall. Severus walking unsteadily toward the dorms.

"Sev!" Harry ran to him, "Sev, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you."

Severus paused, slightly turning toward him. His hair hung limply, shielding his face.

"Severus? Please say something."

He reached out and lifted the boy's chin, surprised to see wet cheeks.

Harry hurriedly gathered Severus close.

"You tried to offer me comfort, and I stupidly rejected it. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I'm stressed with this, but that is no reason to take it out on you."

He felt Severus nod against him.

"It's okay, I understand. Just- just remember who it is you're angry with."

Just then, the headmaster came down the way in all his eccentric glory. Harry felt the incredible urge to squint at the brightness of his colorful robes.

"Good morning, my boy."

"And to you Albus."

"Would you accompany me to my office for some tea? I have something I would like I share with you."

Harry looked downwards at the boy he was holding.

"It might be best if young Severus here joined you."

Harry brightened a bit, taking the hand in his own.

"Lemon drop?"

Harry's smile diminished, "What's the bad news?"

"How do you know it's bad news?"

"You only need to offer calming candies if it's bad news," he explained logically.

Albus folded his hands together, regarding the boys facing him critically.

"It's your relatives Harry," he divulged, "They've been attacked."

His face went pale.

Harry stuttered slightly when he questioned, "Did they- are they- de-are- what happened?"

"They didn't make it Harry."

He made a strained sound in the back of his throat, stiffening.

A small part of him registered Severus's hand on the small of his back and the low rumble of Dumbledore's voice rushing over him.

"-and the boy, Dylan was it? He is staying with your uncle's sister."

"Dudley? He's okay?"

"Yes, Dudley."

"Oh."

He felt numb. He couldn't bring himself to feel any sadness for the loss of his neglectful, horse-faced aunt, nor his abusive whale of an uncle. Does it make him a bad person, that he couldn't mourn their demise?

Absentmindedly, he felt himself being guided out of the office and toward to room of requirement.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"You don't need to let undeserved guilt eat at you-"

"I'm not."

Severus's elegant brows scrunched together in confusion. Harry itched to brush away the distress on his partner's face, restraining himself for a moment to clarify his meaning.

"I feel nothing but small sympathy for a new orphaned child. I am saddened, not because that great ugly brute and his vulture of a wife have died, but because their son has to live with the fact that they were murdered. His fear of magic will only increase, along with his hatred of me." He took a deep breath after his emotionless speech, "I will destroy Riddle, in the name of the lost."

Severus saw the hard determination gleaming in his eyes, and he was hit with the startling revelation of exactly who Harry Potter was. Is.

"What?" Harry asked, sending him back out of his reverie.

"I've just realized- everything I love about you."

He adapted an expression of mild curiosity, looking intensely at Severus.

"You are loyal, and kind, but strong and fierce. You practically emanate power and control."

"It is the same as you. "

"I am not as strong as you, nor as selfless and pure-"

"Don't demean yourself my love. You are so strong, to have dealt with all you have and done more than survive. You love greatly, but with reserved tenderness. It seems as though I protect you; as if I hold the upper hand sometimes, but that is false. You are a warrior Severus. My warrior. I wouldn't even have a thirst to end this war if not for you. You are my fight. Don't diminish your worth."

"Harry, I've never had someone care so much for me. You hold great faith in me."

"I hold faith in what we have."

"Sentimental Gryffindor," he scoffed affectionately.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" He asked, resting his head against that firm chest.

"Have you ever considered- maybe- well-"

"What Harry?"

"Make love to me?"

Severus tightened his grip on his lover, "You want me to-?"

"If you so desire- I understand if-"

"I would love to Harry. I don't prefer- that position but- I would like to claim you. To treasure you as you do me."

**WARNING.**

Severus prepared Harry with his long, elegant fingers.

"In me."

Harry writhed under Severus's ministrations.

The smaller boy settled between his legs, pushing in as he gripped his thighs.

He looked down on his Harry, caressing his thighs as had been done to him times before. He felt the ring of muscle clench around his length. He loved this, the control, but detested it all the same.

Soon, he was brought to climax, but still felt unsatisfied.

Harry studied him for a moment before flipping them with a sudden motion.

"That was beautiful."

"Yes," was Severus's small agreement.

"I want you."

Severus hissed as he relaxed.

"Take me."

He couldn't help but feel weightless as he abandoned all control. Harry was now pounding into him with reckless freedom.

"_Yessss_," Harry hissed in parseltongue.

The one below him moaned at the words leaving his lovers lips, turned on by the seductive sound.

"_Thissss issss home. Claiming you asssss mine. Mine. My_-" His parseltongue stuttered as he reached completion, "_Ssssssseverussssss!"_

He clung to the worshiper of his body like a lifeline.

"It should be illegal for your tongue to speak such a sinful language," he mumbled, "I nearly came from your words alone."

"I think I like to top more," was his blunt response.

"Definitely," he agreed readily, "You fit- in me. We fit like that, so completely."

His sharp features were now accented with a heavy blush.

Harry held him tighter, whispering into his ear, "You don't know what is does to me. To see you- the one so strict and firm, so well controlled," he let the word roll of his tongue swiftly, "-to see you become unraveled by my touch. To see you blush like a virgin at my words. It excites me. Every time I take you is even better than the last. Your tight heat- surrounding me. Your face etched in ecstasy. So liberating."

Severus felt the stirrings of Harry's fresh arousal against his leg.

"You fill me Harry," he returned, not being one for many words, even more so after Harry's stunning admission, "You make me feel so protected. So loved. When you- when we- It's almost as if I deserve it. I feel untainted and nearly pure when your eyes look at me like they do. Possessive. Like you would do anything to keep me right there, because you want me."

"You're not dirty, Severus."

"I've been used Harry. Taken raw like a common whore. You treasure me like fine china, but I am not."

Harry pulled Severus up onto his chest, searching his eyes.

"Whoever has touched you so many years ago is of no consequence to what we have. You are pure of heart. Pure of soul. You are pure to me."

"It's fine, Harry. I know I'm not-"

"You are beautiful to me. I love you."

He wiped away the tears streaming down Severus's face, tucking him underneath his chin.

"I love you too," came the vulnerable rasp.

**This Sev likes to bottom, obviously. Haters can get over it, there are plenty of Dom!Sev stories out there for you. Sorry for the blandness of their intimacy, I wanted the main focus to be on everything else in the chapter.**


	22. Chapter 23: Obsession Pt I

**Obsession; Part I**

Harry laced his fingers with his mate's, enjoying the quiet of the sleeping castle. They were on the seventh floor, strolling uncaringly along the empty halls. He stiffened when he heard the muffled sound of footsteps echoing off of the walls. He pulled Severus with him into a hidden alcove to avoid confrontation. There was no mistaking that long red hair.

_Ginny._

He held back a snarl with no little effort, adorning his cloak and moving to follow. A hand on his wrist alerted him to his lover's presence, and he wrapped a leading arm around his waist, tucking him into his side.

With well placed steps, he prowled after her like a hungry panther stalking his prey.

He felt his own eyes narrow in suspicion when she entered the room of requirement, and thanked every deity he knew of when the foolish girl left the door cracked.

He held his wand in his left hand, gesturing for Severus to do the same.

He watched with measured breaths as she took a half-eaten apple from an old cabinet with a satisfied expression upon her face.

His confusion only increased when she left only a few moments later, smirking maliciously.

As the door clicked to a close he released a shaky breath and removed the cloak.

"What is she up to?"

His voice sounded unfamiliar and loud amongst the stillness.

"Harry, look at that!"

Severus's astonished voice called his attention to an odd looking crown.

Vicious memories, not his own, plagued him.

"Is that-?"

"Ravenclaw's lost diadem," came Severus's excited whisper.

Severus had studied the founders in his past life, and the diadem was his favorite tale.

Harry caught the long fingers that reached for the tiara.

"Don't. It's been tainted with darkness."

"You mean-"

"It's a horcrux."

He circled the crown, "We must destroy it."

Without another word, Harry used the air to lift the diadem with gentle care.

"Have you been studying elemental magic again?" Severus's slightly teasing voice broke the tension in his shoulders.

He didn't receive the unneeded response.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

The office door opened for the Gryffindor heir and his partner to reveal an empty study. A glint of the fire reflected on the blade drew Severus to the sword. He lifted the weapon.

"Here you are, Harry."

He shook his head, "I think you should kill this one."

Severus looked reluctant.

"I'm not sure about-"

"I'll be right here the whole time."

He wielded the sword high above his head, bringing it down with a clash.

The fourth horcrux was no more.

A wise voice interrupted their staring at the charred remains.

"You should have alerted me, my boy," The headmaster said, "Another part of Tom's soul I presume?"

Harry pulled a frozen Severus into his arms.

"So it seems," he confirmed.

"You've had to grow up too fast," Albus whispered as if just realizing the cruel truth.

"This is war Albus, I can't afford a childhood."

"I only wish-"

"Wishing for such things is a pointless endeavor. Now, if you'll excuse us, we are both rather tired and would benifit from a good night's sleep."

"Sweet dreams, Harry."

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Harry took a nibble from his bacon, caught up in thoughts of Ginny and why she was in the come-and-go room.

He didn't notice Ron receiving a howler from his mother until her voice echoed throughout the great hall.

It did not scream, but the teary voice was worse than any yelling.

"Ginny didn't come home last night and has not returned. I'm worried for her safety and would be ignorant to not worry for young Harry and Severus's as well. Be on your guard, children."

Severus gripped Harry's hand tightly, as if he was afraid to let go.

"Everyone moves in groups of three at the least, okay?" Harry ordered.

The whole group of 6th years nodded in confirmation of the precaution.

"What about you Harry?"

He gazed at his boyfriend, confused at he question.

Severus pursued him further, "Your meetings with the Headmaster? You have a dueling practice with him tonight."

"I'll make certain I'm not alone. I'll ask Albus to escort me after dinner instead of me leaving on my own. I want you to remain with members of the DA until I'm back though."

Severus was indignant, "I'm not an invalid! I can take care of myself."

"Severus- please. For me? You are a target, I want you protected."

"Fine," he grumbled.

Harry lifted his chin with a finger, "I only ask for this because I love you. Because I can't stand to lose you, do you understand?"

"I understand plenty," he sighed while stabbing at his eggs, "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The headmaster made an attempt at small talk in the hallways.

"Are you ready for exams? They are just next week."

Harry smirked confidently, "I'm pretty sure I'll do well. Thanks to Severus, I understand Potions much better. The DA makes for an excellent study group as well."

"That's good. I wish you the best of luck."

He was led to the highest tower.

"I want to know what you've accomplished in your defense group. What is your best spell?"

A flick of his wrist and Dumbledore's wand landed in Harry's outstretched palm.

"Disarming has always been my favorite."

The twinkle was in full force.

"Some things never change. When did you learn that spell Harry?"

With a sheepish smile he admitted, "Professor Snape used it my second year."

"It seems you have much to thank Severus for then. If I am correct, that spell has saved your life more than once."

He made to hand the wand back.

Albus froze, "The wards have been breached," he said in an almost whisper.

"Albus?"

He held his chest, "We have been betrayed. There are people here that do not belong! "

Harry waited for his instructions.

"Put on the cloak, Harry."

"What? No! I want to fight!"

"No Harry! They are after you. Put on the cloak."

"I refuse to-"

He speech was cut off by a quick silencing spell from his mentor.

"Then I apologize for this."

Harry was stuck in that position as he came to the realization. He could not _move._

His mind was screaming.

_'How dare he?!'_

He felt the smooth fabric of his cloak be draped over his still form.

Harry was rendered immobile, forced to watch the upcoming events unfold.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 24: Obsession Pt II

**Obsession Part II**

_**Previously:**_

_**He felt the smooth fabric of his cloak be draped over his still form.**_

_**Harry was rendered immobile; forced to watch the upcoming events unfold.**_

The shift in the air brought by her magic is what alerted them to her presence.

"Ginevra?"

Her snarl was apparent, ruining that pretty little face he knew so well.

"Hello, Headmaster," She started sickly sweet, "Pleasure seeing you again. Shame it is under such dire circumstances."

Ginny's eyes glittered unpleasantly.

"You don't need to jump into things," he persuaded.

"Oh, are you scared, Headmaster? Are you frightened of little old me? How-" she paused, "interesting."

"What have you done?" He looked strangely disappointed.

"I have found someone I can depend on. I will have Harry Potter, and there's not a thing you can do about it! You won't be able to keep me from him."

He moved closer, freezing when she lifted her wand once again, prepared for attack.

"Who?" He dared to ask.

"All I had to do was give myself, and my gracious lord has promised to give me Harry. Your folly, Headmaster, was underestimating me."

"You know the rules," a new voice snidely interrupted, "Don't play with your food."

Bellatrix continued, leading a group of followers out into the space.

"Avada Kedavra."

Time seemed to slow as the cruel light flew to his chest. The elder man closed his eyes, defenseless against the impact if the curse.

_It seems as though everyone makes the mistake of underestimating the power of one stubborn Gryffindor._

_ You would think the leader of the light would have realized Harry could only be held by a paralyzing charm for so long._

The cloak was torn away and a great shout was heard.

"NO!"

The spell disapitated in the air a millimeter from the headmasters chest.

Wide eyes gazed at the boy-who-lived.

The trampling feet of aurors caught the attention of one masked death eater.

"We must leave! They are coming!"

Bella scowled, "The Dark Lord will be most displeased."

One by one, they all disappeared.

"Albus! How did they-?"

"Portkey, I believe."

"Here's your wand."

"It is yours now my boy, you have earned it."

"I can't take your-"

"You can and you will. It is not mine any longer, it is rightfully yours."

"Harry!"

Severus was being dragged by the collar by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Severus! Why are you holding him like that?!" Harry demanded.

"He was headed up here, we were sure if he could be trusted."

"Well, release him! It was Ginny and death eaters, not my boyfriend!"

The boy in question, once freed, rushed to open arms.

"Oh Harry! The necklace started burning and I knew you were up here! I saw the aurors and I didn't know what happened, and I was so-" he stopped, choking on a sob.

"It's okay," he murmured softly into his hair, "I'm right here. We're safe. Albus?"

Blue eyes glanced up, missing their customary twinkle.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can you fill the aurors in? I just want to go to bed."

He simply nodded his assent.

"You could have died."

"But I didn't."

"But you could've!"

"Severus, please. I don't want to discuss it."

"Harry!"

"Drop it!"

"I am! I just- I could've lost you."

"But you didn't. I'm right here. Safe and sound."

Severus burrowed into the warmth Harry provided.

"I love you Harry. So much. I I lost you-" he took a deep breath, "if I were to lose you, there would be no reason for me to live any longer."

Harry held him close, kissing the patch of neck he could easily reach.

"Without you, there is no me. Our futures are intertwined like the vine of a honeysuckle. I will fight to live if only to see your face another time."

"That was deep."

"Oh shove it! Can't a guy be romantic for a little while without being made fun of?"

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You do know what wand that is right?"

"Yep."

"And you realize that means you have all three right?"

"Uh huh."

"And it doesn't change anything does it?"

"Not a thing."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Sweet dreams, my love."


	24. Chapter 25: Not the End

**Not The End**

Exams flew by. They were nearly easy, well, easy for our favorite pair of boys anyhow. Speaking of our pair, Severus's birthday was approaching, and fast. Harry wasn't worried of course, he already had his gift tucked away in his trunk.

But as the day drew nearer, Severus seemed less and less excited. He seemed tired, drained of all energy.

Not only that, he was a bit... Temperamental.

Yes, that's it. He seemed to be very irritable lately.

Harry, not wanting anyone to have to face a miffed Severus, suggested a lie in.

"Let's just waste today away Sev," he pulled the boy into his arms, "I want to hold you for a while. I won't see you for a bit of the summer after all, I want to savor our days."

Severus just wrapped his arms around the taller boy, snuggling into the provided safety of his Harry.

The day went quickly, spent in bed all day. They did nothing but read and sleep and soak in each other, not that either minded of course. No, they didn't mind at all.

It seemed the world had settled down and everything was calm, but it wouldn't last long. Anything involving The boy-who-lived was bound to be abnormal. And it was so.

Harry was laying back, tracing circles on his lover's back, when he felt him stiffen beneath his touch.

"Sev? What's wrong?"

Severus looked up into worried eyes, biting his lip so hard in was drawing blood.

Seeing the red substance dribble down Severus's chin, Harry lifted him up.

"Sev! Let it out, you're hurting yourself!"

A startled cry left his thin lips, followed by a pained groan.

"Harry, my back. What's happening?"

Harry hurriedly removed his shirt, examining the pale back.

"I don't see any-" he stopped, running his fingers lightly over risen ridges in Severus's shoulder blades, "What is this?"

He received a hiss, before shimmery, forest green wings presented themselves.

"Uh, Sev? Since when do you have wings?"

Severus only whimpered.

"Harrryyy."

Harry stood, picking up his winged boyfriend.

He carried him out of their dorm, covered by his treasured invisibility cloak.

:**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

"Madame Pomfrey!"

The nurse bustled toward the calling student.

"What's happening to him?"

Poppy studied the small form in Harry's arms.

"It's a creature inheritance Harry, nothin to fret about."

Her stern voice held a hint of amusement.

"Well what do we do? What creature? This didn't happen before! I'm pretty sure Professor Snape didn't have wings."

She frowned thoughtfully, "He can bring them in, but you are correct. He didn't have this. It was most likely brought on by a prospective mate."

"A what?"

She smiled kindly, gesturing for him to take a seat. Severus was listening, but didn't move form his place on Harry's lap.

"Some inheritances will only show themselves if their mate is ready to accept them. I'm guessing that's you. His body is done maturing, and the inheritance has decided to come forth. I'm sure you will follow sometime this summer. I'm don't know what creature you are though."

"Me? Like- I'm going to get wings?"

She couldn't hold back a laugh, "it doesn't always mean you are a creature too, but considering the smaller wings of Severus, he is a submissive. The Dominant will almost always have creature blood."

Harry was gobsmacked, "Small?"

The examined the outstretched wings, "They are only about two feet wide each, barely large enough to carry him. A dominant's wings are much larger. They're built to be able to carry you and your mate."

"Oh. I think we need to take a trip to the library, but right now we will just head to the dorm."

Severus nodded his agreement, shocked enough for the day.

**-SEVS BIRTHDAY-**

"Happy birthday, my love."

Severus looked down at the mirror confused. It was a truly beautiful mirror, but he didn't understand why Harry had chosen this as a gift. He didn't really need a pocket mirror.

"It's a two way mirror. You look into it and say 'Harry', and mine will buzz. This way you can talk to me while your here helping Pomfrey make potions."

The birthday boy smiled tiredly, "This is great Harry! Thank you."

Harry adapted a worried expression, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Poppy said my creature will be pretty tired until you come into your inheritance."

"Why?"

"It yearns for you, and it knows your my mate, but it also knows you aren't my dom yet. It's in a sort of depression."

"Is their anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid not. I think I'm a Vyspa. If I am, then I'll just have to wait for your inheritance."

"What do you know about Vyspas?"

"Nothing except what we have already figured out. Vyspas are rare."

"Lovely."

"My thoughts exactly."

Hermione was distraught.

She had just broke up with Luna after the dreamy witch had mentioned something about her head being surrounded by nargles. She had laughed it off, which had offended the usually carefree girl. They had argued heatedly before Luna had told her that if she did not respect her beliefs, she didn't respect her.

Harry had just walked in the common room, leaving a sleeping Severus on their bed. He needed to stretch his legs and maybe grab some fruit to snack on.

His attention was taken by his muggleborn friend, sniffling from the couch. They were the only ones in the room.

"'Mione? What's wrong?"

She tackled him in a hug, sobbing into his chest.

"I- and then Luna- and she- we just-"

"Did you two break up?"

"Yes!"

"Shhh," he rocked her side to side, leaning on the couch, "it's gonna be okay. You'll find someone else, someone you are meant to be with."

"I wish- you- and you're so happy-!"

"Herm, I got lucky. You are still young. You still have time."

He didn't know how it happened, or what signs were given to show that it would, but in just a moment Hermione's glossed lips were pressed against his own.

He was frozen, not understanding.

A startled gasp brought him out of his stupor, and he forcibly pushed her off of him.

His eyes sought out a stunned Severus Prince.

"Sev!"

"No."

Severus shook his head.

"Sev, I swear I didn't-"

"Stop," his voice was small. Torn. Hurt.

"Sev-"

"I can't- just leave me alone."

And he ran off, back to the dorm.

Harry turned angry eyes on his friend.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't- oh my gosh- I don't know what-"

"Stop. I can't deal with you right now. You may have just lost me the most important thing in my life."

He rushed up to find his boyfriend.

"Sev?"

His words floated from his closed bed, muddled by tears, "Go away."

"Severus, I didn't kiss her!"

"Really now!?" The curtain was thrown back, revealing a very irate Vyspa.

His wings were drawn behind him; his face flushed. He looked downright scary and scarily delectable to one Mister Potter.

"Yes really."

"Well that's not what it looked light from my point of view!"

"She kissed me! I pushed her away! I swear to you!"

In a deathly calm tone, Severus replied, "This is too much. I think I- I think we need a break."

Harry felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

"Are you- you're breaking up with me?"

"No!" He shouted, "No. I want a break Harry, I don't want to end this, just pause it."

Harry shook his head, "I didn't cheat I- I can prove it somehow. I swear, I promise- I-"

"Calm down Harry, you are my mate. The Vyspa in me feels betrayed, and is confused. Just- just let it go. We will talk after I've sorted this out. Please."

Harry nodded, holding back the tears threatening to fall.

"I love you Severus."

"I know."

"Can I- just one kiss. To hold me over till you love me again?"

Severus came close, "I love you, I will always love you. I just need to figure this out on my own okay?"

Harry felt himself nod.

The shorter boy lifted his chin, connecting his charcoal eyes with Harry's own.

"This is not our end," he whispered before touching Harry's lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

-:

**A/N**

_**yep**_

_**this is the last chapter of this story, HOWEVER, this is not the end.**_

_**there will be a sequel soon, starting with the summer. Thank you for your support. I will post a message on this story when it begins with a link and title. **_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	25. Chapter 26: The Snake's Seventh Year

This isn't a chapter, this is a notice alerting you to the SEQUEL.

i know the ending was disappointing. I did it on purpose. I almost cried.

But all is well because there is a sequelllll! Yay!

here is the link to the sequel.

s/10475666/1/The-Snake-s-Seventh-Year

The Snake's Seventh Year

thanks! Happy reading!


End file.
